


Play for me - One Direction Version

by Hisachan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisachan/pseuds/Hisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De Londres à Los Angeles en passant par Paris , jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour obtenir ce que vous voulez ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
>  Voici ma première fiction sur les One Direction !  
>  En merci à ma correctrice Quenotte le lapin, ainsi qu' à Kim Park qui me soutient continuellement.
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à Tous et bonne lecture ^^
> 
> Crédits: Les One Directions ne m'appartiennent pas XD Ils sont maîtres d'eux-même ^^ Cependant les autres personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent !
> 
> PS: Pour ceux qui lisent la version originale, dans cette version, j'ai dû changer le nom de famille de Cassie pour éviter la confusion avec celui de Harry.

Chapitre 1

 

Assise dans le bureau de son éditeur, Cassie King commençait à perdre patience. Monsieur Delcour n'était pas un homme qui allait directement droit au but. Il aimait faire durer le suspens. D'autant plus en ce jour précis où il avait requête particulière. En temps normal, il aurait été un peu plus direct, mais face à lui, Cassie King était un de ses auteurs les plus imprévisibles. C'était donc en connaissance de cause qu'il essayait d'affronter ce dragon. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, mais elle était une grande source de revenus pour la maison d'édition. Tous deux en étaient parfaitement conscients, et cela donnait un gros avantage à Mlle King.

« Et donc si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi Monsieur Delcour, demanda t-elle finalement. 

– Mlle King... Ma chère Cassie, j'ai reçu une proposition pour une adaptation cinématographique de "Golden Freedom".»

À cette simple annonce, Monsieur Delcour sut qu'il était en position de faiblesse. "Golden Freedom" avait été le roman qui avait lancé la carrière de Cassie King à l'âge de 20 ans. Bien que ces cinq dernières années aient été couronnées de succès pour cette jeune auteur, l'éditeur savait parfaitement que ce roman avait une importance sentimentale pour Cassie. Il était comme un premier amour que l'on ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il lui avait apporté tellement de choses. Elle avait tout connu avec lui : des critiques très virulentes des professionnels à la gloire avec ce livre devenu un best-seller dans le monde entier. N'importe qui connaissait l'histoire de "Golden Freedom". Tous avaient été fascinés par la quête de liberté de ces quatre jeunes étudiants d'un pensionnat anglais pour aristocrates. Au cœur de ce vœux de liberté, il y avait la sulfureuse histoire d'amour entre insaisissable Adam Anderson et le sérieux Stephan McFinn. Une histoire d'amour qui avait conquis de nombreuses personnes au point que la rendre réelle aux yeux de tous devenait une vraie nécessité. On pourrait enfin identifier ce couple à l'origine de nombreux fantasmes littéraires.  
Monsieur Delcour était convaincu qu'il lui faudrait user de rigueur et de beaucoup de patience pour convaincre Mlle King de céder ses droits d'auteur à la société de production.

« Je suis d'accord mais j'ai quelques conditions. »

Surpris de sa réponse, Monsieur Delcour lui demanda d'un air heureux:

« Bien sûr Ma Chère ! Dites-moi quelles sont vos requêtes ?  
– Premièrement, je veux un droit de veto sur le scénario final. Deuxièmement, je choisirai personnellement les acteurs qui interpréteront les rôles d'Adam et Stephan. Et pour finir, je voudrais assister au tournage afin de m'assurer que l'on ne transforme pas mon œuvre en film pour midinettes. »

Monsieur Delcour ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, en l'écoutant énoncer ses conditions. Il se dit qu'un simple refus aurait été plus simple à gérer. Mais malheureusement, même si Mlle King ne lui avait pas formulé cela de manière direct, elle avait juste l'intention de tout diriger elle-même. Et cela, il n'était pas sûr que la société de production fasse ce compromis.   
Un début de migraine s'insinua douloureusement dans sa tête à cause de la pression ressentie. Malgré ce désagrément, il tenta une dernière approche, en espérant la faire changer d'avis.

« Est-ce vraiment votre dernier mot Mlle King ? Vous savez...  
– Inutile de poursuivre Monsieur Delcour ! Je veux mes conditions ou il n'y aura tout simplement pas de film. »

Cassie King n'attendit pas la réponse de son éditeur avant de quitter le bureau de ce dernier. Elle savait clairement que celui-ci ferait son possible pour satisfaire ses demandes. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps en polémiques inutiles. Elle était exigeante, mais elle avait un besoin fondamentale de l'être. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas écrit "Golden Freedom" pour qu'il devienne un film pour adolescents écervelés. Elle voulait beaucoup plus que ça. Elle voulait que le spectateur ressente cette soif de liberté, qui vivait dans ses personnages.

**********

« Tu es complètement folle ! »

Cassie regarda son amie, lassée par ces propos que celle-ci tenait en boucle depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées dans le restaurant.

« Écoute Angie, je ne suis pas complètement tarée. Je protège juste mes intérêts.  
– C'était une occasion unique ! Et toi, tu la gâches en faisant des caprices.

La jeune auteur ne supportait plus cette conversation qui tournait en rond depuis le début. Un vrai dialogue de sourds! Angie, sa meilleure amie, ne cessait de la sermonner depuis qu'elle avait pris connaissance des exigences que Cassie avait imposées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'auteur ne la comprenait pas. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait supplié aucune société de production pour qu'on adapte son livre en film. On l'avait démarchée, donc c'était à eux d'assumer leurs actes puisqu'après tout elle était l'auteur.  
Quand leurs okonomiyaki apparurent devant elles, Cassie cessa d'écouter son amie et se plongea dans la contemplation de son plat avant de l'entamer. Elle se concentra sur la musique diffusée en fond dans le restaurant. Cette musique n'était pas là pour divertir les clients, mais pour le plaisir des cuisiniers, que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l’œuvre depuis sa place. La musique était le reflet de leurs goûts, de leurs intérêts. Il en valait de même pour elle. Cassie avait écrit "Golden Freedom" pour elle, et jamais elle ne le céderait à d'autres.

« Si je te paye une bouteille de Ramune, tu vas arrêter de parler de cette histoire ?  
– Cassie ! s’exclama son amie, qui finit par abandonner l'idée de la faire changer d'avis. C'est d'accord mais pour deux bouteilles !  
– C'est de l'extorsion Angie !  
– Non Cassie ! Je profite juste d'une riche, et qui est en passant ma meilleure amie ! Mais c'est vrai que pour quatre euros, tu vas mourir !  
– Bientôt tu vas ajouter que je suis radine à la longue liste de mes défauts.  
– C'est peut-être faux?  
– Angie, je ne suis pas radines mais économe. C'est deux choses différentes ! Et si j'étais radine, je ne viendrai pas te voir aussi souvent à Paris.  
– Cassie nous savons toutes les deux que tu viens sur Paris uniquement pour te ruiner dans l'épicerie coréenne de Pyramides. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Il n'y a pas d'épicerie coréenne à Londres ?  
– Si mais ce n'est pas pareil ! J'aime celle de Pyramides. J'ai passé toute mon adolescence à venir ici...Dans ce quartier. Et puis tu sais, il faut bien que je contribue à faire tourner l'économie française !  
– Tu sais Cassie, je crois que ton gros problème est que tu es trop sentimentale.

La jeune auteur n'approuvait pas les propos de son amie. Elle n'était pas sentimentale, du moins elle le pensait. D'ailleurs pour preuve, elle n'avait aucun mal à se débarrasser des veilles choses qui l’encombraient. Elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée au matériel, mais Paris était la ville où elle avait grandi. Elle avait flâné dans ses rues pendant des heures et des heures. Mais elle avait surtout écrit "Golden Freedom" dans ses rues. Le manque d'argent l'empêchait de squatter les cafés de Paris, mais elle avait beaucoup écrit au Mcdo de République ou encore au Starbucks de Châtelet les Halles. Et quand le temps était plus clément dans les squares parisiens. Elle avait tout simplement appris à grandir dans cette ville, qui l'avait étouffée malgré tout.

« Angie au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, mange ou je termine ton assiette. »

En rechignant, sa meilleure amie se remit à manger dans l'intention de terminer son plat. Parfois Angie avait du mal à comprendre le raisonnement de Cassie, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter car Cassie était fidèle à elle même peut importe les circonstances.

**********

« Tu n'as toujours pas eu de réponse ?  
– Angie, je travaille là alors tu pourrais éviter de me déranger avec tes questions stupides. »

Angie, assise sur le canapé-lit du studio de son amie, ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Cassie ne comprenait même pas le fait qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que l'auteur avait fait ses caprices, et il n'y avait toujours pas de retour de la société de production. Selon les dires de son amie, c'était plutôt bon signe car cela signifiait que ses demandes étaient étudiées. Mais Angie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude.

« Angie, cesse te prendre la tête et va dormir. Il est déjà 2h ! »

Sans même attendre de réponse, Cassie remit son casques sur ses oreilles. La musique la détendait lorsqu'elle écrivait. C'était une précieuse alliée qui lui insufflait différentes émotions. Cela permettait de rendre chacun de ses mots plus réels. La musique était des mots qui en inspiraient d'autres. Ceux de l'esprit de Cassie. Elle s'était beaucoup servi de son affinité pour la musique lors de l'écriture de "Golden Freedom". Surtout pour accentuer cette soif de liberté qui régnait déjà en maître dans son cœur autrefois. Ce livre, c'était sa quête pour trouver la délivrance, et peut-être bien le bonheur. Tout comme ces héros qu'elle inventait, elle voulait goûter au bonheur, mais la fiction n'était pas la réalité. Alors elle écrivait pour sortir de cette cage qui la retenait prisonnière envers et contre tout. Elle écrivait pour se libérer de toute cette frustration qui la possédait. Elle écrivait des fins heureuses en espérant que la sienne serait proche, qu'un jour sa fiction deviendrait sa réalité.  
En sortant de l'hypnose dans laquelle elle était plongée, elle s’aperçut que son téléphone vibrait sur son bureau. Elle jeta un coup à son ordinateur pour remarquer qu'il était 4h du matin. Sérieusement qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ?!

« Allô?  
– Mlle King ? J'espère que je vous dérange pas ! fit une voix d'homme en anglais.  
– Étant donné qu'il est 4h du matin, j'hésite à vous répondre.  
– 4h du matin ?! Je suis désolé ! Ici, il n'est que 20h. »

À sa réponse, Cassie se retint de lui répliquer qu'on ne téléphonait pas à 20h non plus quand on ne connaissait pas la personne.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes si ce n'est trop vous demander?  
– Ah ! Pardonnez-moi Mlle King ! Je suis Zayn Malik. Monsieur Delcour a du vous parler de moi, Cassie ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle Cassie, bien sûr ! Oui, donc je disais que je suis le producteur...»

Cassie n'écouta pas un mot de plus. Elle était juste vexée. Ce type se permettait de l'appeler à 4h du matin, et en plus de ça d'utiliser son prénom sans son accord comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle soupira intérieurement. Et honnêtement, elle commençait à ne plus supporter cette culture américaine. Il fallait sérieusement qu'ils cessent avec toutes leurs familiarités. Elle en avait assez de cette conversation. Elle avait envie de raccrocher. Cette pulsion était si forte qu'elle le fit. Elle raccrocha au nez de ce soit-disant producteur de son hypothétique film. Elle en fut heureuse, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée, car l'écran de son smartphone affichait à nouveau un appel entrant. Elle inspira profondément avant de décrocher.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Malik. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques soucis de réseau.  
– Vous êtes incroyable Mlle King ! Mais je dois avouer que c'est bien pour votre tempérament que je souhaite travailler avec vous.  
– Pour cela, il suffirait que mes requêtes me soient accordées.  
– Vous savez Cassie, vos conditions je suis prêt à vous les accorder ! Ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre tout le monde, mais j'y suis parvenu.  
– Quel mérite ! ironisa t-elle. Mais cessez donc de tourner autour du pot ! Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous voulez !  
– C'est très simple ! Comme vous vous en doutez, l'annonce du film sera un gros buzz. En attendant, il ne s'agit que d'une simple rumeur, mais tout le monde veut qu'elle soit réelle.  
– Pourriez-vous éviter de me rappeler à quel point je suis populaire ?! Et que grâce à cette popularité, vous allez vous faire un maximum d'argent ! »

L'homme éclata de rire en entendant les propos de la jeune femme. Rien qu'à l'attitude de cette auteur, il était persuadé que faire ce film serait juste démentiel.

« Cassie si vous saviez ! Je ne veux pas que votre roman devienne juste le film de l'année, mais un phénomène cinématographique. Et pour cela, il n'y a rien de mieux que un coup de bluff. Je veux que le tournage à huit clos ! Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant ! Je veux un coup médiatique parfait !  
– Monsieur Malik, vous semblez vouloir beaucoup de choses.  
– Cassie ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas intéressée, je ne vous croirai pas. Vous aimez ce genre de choses. »

Ce Zayn Malik n'avait pas tort. Il avait réussi à susciter l'intérêt de la jeune auteur. Cette dernière voyait d'ailleurs, dans les délires du producteur, une idée parfaite pour un nouveau roman. La création de son premier succès donnerait naissance à un autre succès. Il fallait avouer que l'idée était plaisante.

« Monsieur Malik, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
– Cassie vous vouliez choisir vous-même les deux acteurs des premiers rôles ?  
– Oui, c'est bien ça !  
– Eh bien ! Vous allez devoir trouver deux personnes, qui acceptent de vivre coupées du monde pendant 5 mois. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que vous devrez faire attention à qui vous choisirez.

Cassie avait parfaitement compris le message, que le producteur Zayn Malik avait essayé de lui faire passer. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre des acteurs trop médiatisés et connus, sous peine de faire échouer le plan marketing durement élaboré. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Donc j'accepte votre condition si les miennes sont respectées !  
– Voilà qui est parfait ! Le tournage commencera en Janvier prochain, donc vous avez jusqu'à Octobre pour me faire parvenir les noms des acteurs, qui auront accepté les rôles.  
– Six mois ?! Vous êtes bien généreux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de tout ce temps.  
– Si vous le dîtes ! Néanmoins je suis ravi que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente !  
– Oui, il n'y a pas à dire j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir cette conversation à 4h du matin !  
– Il était bien plus amusant de vous appeler à cette heure, mais je pense que cela a été compensé par le fait que vous m'ayez raccroché au nez. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes ! Bonne nuit Mlle King. »

À peine avait-elle entendu la fin de sa phrase que Cassie comprit que la communication avait pris fin. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle avait la désagréable sensation de s'être faite avoir. Ce type l'agaçait au plus au point. Il n'était qu'un petit con avide d'argent, en plus d'avoir une étrange personnalité. Son instinct lui disait que ce Malik risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues durant le tournage. Il était le genre de personne à poser des problèmes. Elle le sentait! Elle déposa son téléphone tout en soupirant. Tout cela était agaçant, mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle se mit à sourire toute seule. Enfin toute seule, elle pensait l'être mais Cassie sentit la main d'Angie sur son épaule.

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous à presque 5h du matin à sourire toute seule dans le noir comme une idiote ! »

Cassie regarda son amie d'un air malicieux, qui avait probablement dû être réveillée par le son de sa voix.

« Angie, j'ai réussi ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

Le train entra à la gare Londres – St Pancras avec dix minutes de retard. L'annonce habituelle résonna dans tout le wagon, où siégeait Cassie. Avec l'accord de la société de production, elle était à présent libre de ses mouvements. Donc autant se mettre au travail, surtout qu'elle s'était vantée qu'elle donnerait les noms rapidement. À vrai dire, elle avait déjà en tête les acteurs qu'elle voulait pour les rôles d'Adam et Stephan. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était revenue à Londres.  
Le premier acteur était britannique, mais également un de ses amis. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Mais qui serait assez fou pour dire non à une telle offre ? Personne ! C'est donc pleine de confiance qu'elle donna l'adresse de ce dernier au taxi qu'elle avait hélé. Le paysage londonien défila à travers la vitre de la voiture. Le look typiquement anglais des maisons londoniennes donnait, à la capitale du Royaume-Uni, une image différente de Paris et ses immeubles haussmanniens. La jeune femme adorait vraiment Londres, surtout pour son côté cool et sympa. Elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir emménagé dans cette ville. Ici, on pouvait tout simplement être qui on souhaitait. Inutile d'avoir besoin de rentrer dans une case comme à Paris.  
La nostalgie s'empara d'elle et Cassie se revit venir pour la première fois à Londres. À cause des chutes de neiges, qui avaient paralysé le réseau ferroviaire, elle avait attendu avec Angie pendant dix heures dans le froid de la gare du Nord, avant de pouvoir quitter Paris. Malgré ce contre-temps, Angie et elle étaient déterminées à rejoindre Londres. C'était pour cela qu'elles étaient arrivées à minuit. À cause de cette heure tardive, il n'y avait quasiment plus de métro. Sur les deux prévus, elles n'en eurent qu'un seul. Les deux filles s'étaient ainsi retrouvées à marcher dans la rue en pleine nuit dans une ville qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Cassie gardait un bon souvenir de cette nuit. Elle avait été surprise par l'attention des rares anglais, qu'elle avait rencontrés. Pourtant, ils s'étaient montrés brusques, comme le chauffeur de bus qui les avait réprimandées en leur demandant de cesser de traîner dans les rues, ou encore le type qui leur avait hurlé de faire attention en traversant car il s'était aperçu de leur habitude française. Elles avaient eu l'impression d'avoir été sermonnées comme des enfants. Étrangement, elles avaient trouvé cela touchant. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Cassie pour tomber sous le charme de Londres.  
La voix du chauffeur de taxi la sortit de ses pensées en l'informant qu'elle était arrivée à destination. La jeune femme paya sa course et descendit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était enfin devant l'immense bâtisse bleue de Bedford street. Elle ne s'attarda pas à l'extérieur, et se dépêcha de monter au 3ème étage de l'immeuble. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme pas plus grand que l'auteur. Il afficha un grand sourire en la voyant, avant de s'écarter du passage pour la laisser entrer dans son duplex.

« Tu auras longue vie Cassie ! lança l'homme.  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Je pensais justement à toi !  
– Je te manquais à ce point, le charria-t-elle. Tu as repeint les murs en rose ! fit-elle sous le coup de la surprise.  
– C'est rose pâle !  
– Louis ! Du rose, c'est du rose ! Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu changes la couleur de tes murs chaque saison !  
– Probablement une lubie d'acteur, lança-t-il pour se moquer d'elle. »

Cassie, désespérée, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se disait que parfois elle avait de drôles d'amis. Louis Tomlinson était le garçon parfait, si on omettait le fait qu'il était un peu petit et qu'il avait une personnalité étrange. Malgré sa taille, il n'était pas du tout androgyne. Il était plutôt bien bâti avec un visage juvénile, des cheveux châtains, et surtout de sublimes yeux bleus. Il était toujours adorable avec les gens, loin du cliché de la célébrité imbue d'elle-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle Cassie l'adorait. Elle aurait pu même sortir avec lui, s'il n'avait pas été gay. Son orientation sexuelle était d'ailleurs de renommé internationale, au grand dam des fillettes qu'il avait émoustillées avec son rôle d'adolescent transi d'amour dans la célèbre saga "Ghost". Ce rôle avait fait de lui l'idole des jeunes. Du haut de ses 27 ans, il avait beaucoup de mal à se défaire de l'image d'acteur à midinettes qu'on lui avait collé. Il avait accepté beaucoup de jobs, qui avaient été l'opposé de son rôle dans "Ghost". C'est dans un de ses films indépendants que Cassie était tombée sous le charme de son jeu d'acteur.  
Tous deux s'installèrent dans le canapé, qui trônait au centre du salon.

« Alors King, quelle est la raison de ta venue ?  
– Tomlinson, sache que je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour rendre visite !  
– Ah bon ? Cassie tu es du genre à prévenir quand tu viens. Donc j'en déduis que cette visite à l'improviste n'est pas anodine. »

La jeune femme soupira. Décidément, Louis l'a connaissait vraiment bien. Elle eut une grimace quand elle vit son air malicieux.

« Ok ! Tu as gagné ! Je suis venue pour une raison particulière...  
– Qui est ?  
– Soit mon Stephan McFinn ! »

Il y eut soudainement un long silence. Le jeune acteur dévisagea son amie. Il cherchait la signification de ses mots. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Écoute Louis, je veux que tu sois l'acteur qui jouera le rôle de Stephan McFinn. Il faut absolument que ce soit toi !  
– Cassie... Tu veux que je joue le rôle de Stephan ? »

La jeune auteur avait une folle envie de gifler son ami. Dans quelle langue devait-elle lui expliquer?

« Veux-tu que je te le répète en français pour que tu comprennes ? demanda t-elle d'une innocence douteuse.  
– Ce n'est pas ça Cassie ! "Golden Freedom" va être adapté ?! Mais c'est génial ! »

Louis laissa exploser sa joie. Il était tellement heureux pour son amie. Il savait qu'elle avait travaillé énormément pour ce livre. Et maintenant, elle lui proposait un des rôles. Il se sentait à la fois honoré et un peu gêné.

« Cassie...  
– Oui ?  
– Tu es sûre pour le rôle ? Il y a de biens meilleurs acteurs que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes ce rôle uniquement parce que nous sommes ami. »

Cassie se sentit vexée par ses paroles. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Était-elle le genre de personne qui agissait par pitié ? Certainement pas ! Seul le talent comptait ! Certes Louis Tomlinson était talentueux, mais il était également l'incarnation même de Stephan McFinn. Elle n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant à autre acteur que lui.

« Louis Tomlinson ! Suis-je le genre de personne qui te donnerait un rôle uniquement parce que tu es mon ami ?  
– Non.  
– Bon ! Maintenant que cela est clair dans ta tête, puis-je avoir une réponse ?  
– Cassie, ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre ? plaisanta t-il.  
– Bien sûr ! Le producteur veut que j'obtienne une réponse claire, avant d'envoyer les contrats. »

Louis s'amusa de l'attitude de son amie. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, il pouvait sentir que Cassie ne portait pas le producteur dans son cœur.

« Oui, j'accepte le rôle de Stephan McFinn ! »

La jeune auteur fut aux anges. Elle avait obtenu l'accord d'un des deux acteurs qu'elle désirait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse du second.

« Dis-moi Cassie, tu as choisi quel acteur pour le rôle d'Adam ?   
– Harry Styles. »

À l'évocation de son ancien partenaire de jeu, Louis comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il connaissait la passion de Cassie pour "Kiss me ! Kill me !". Ce film, qu'il avait tourné avec Harry Styles, avait eu son petit succès. Principalement auprès de personnes fans de romance entre hommes. Son amie était même persuadée que Harry Styles et lui auraient formé un très beau couple. Mais au grand dam de Cassie et de ses fantasmes, Styles était marié à une très jolie femme. Harry Styles avait été le premier amour gay de Louis. Le britannique était complètement tombé sous le charme de l'américain. Tout cela, la jeune auteur le savait, et elle l'avait tout de même sélectionné pour le rôle d'Adam Anderson. Ce qui pouvait être parfaitement normal puisque Harry Styles était le portrait craché d'Adam tout comme lui était celui de Stephan.

« Casssie, quand tu as écris "Golden Freedom", tu avais déjà vu "Kiss me ! Kill me !" ?  
– Au risque que tu puisses supposer le contraire, j'ai écrit ce bouquin avant la sortie de ce film. »

Louis était vraiment perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu les imaginer aussi bien physiquement sans les avoir vus ?

« Louis, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous ressemblez à mes personnages.  
– Si tu le dis. Sinon Harry a répondu quoi pour le film ?  
– Je ne sais pas. J'attends toujours la réponse de son agence. Mais qui direz non?  
– Harry Styles.  
– Ne me porte pas la poisse Louis !  
– Ce n'est pas une histoire de poisse ! C'est juste que si Harry était comme tout le monde, je n'aurais pas craqué pour lui.  
– Probablement ! Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je dirai au producteur de t'envoyer le contrat, et de t'expliquer les détails du tournage.   
– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit !  
– Moi ?! Jamais ! fit-elle avant d'ajouter: Je t'aime ! Bye ! »

Louis n'eût même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'il voyait son amie se sauver de son appartement. Décidément, il était sûr qu'elle lui cachait un truc. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il savait que tant que Cassie serait là, ça serait amusant. Même si cela voulait dire jouer à nouveau avec Harry Styles. Une partie de lui avait peur de se laisser aspirer à nouveau. C'était peut-être ce que Cassie voulait, le voir devenir un satellite de cette force gravitationnelle qu'était Harry Styles, tout comme Stephan était attiré par Adam.  
Le jeune acteur attrapa son téléphone, et chercha, dans ses contacts, le nom de son ancien collègue. Il hésita à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il avait l'impression de revenir cinq en arrière, d'être encore sous l'emprise de la peur. De cette angoisse d'avoir à nouveau mal. Il était toujours en contact avec Harry Styles pourtant. Ils prenaient de temps en temps des nouvelles de l'un l'autre. Mais là, c'était différent. Louis allait avoir la possibilité de jouer à nouveau avec lui. Une chose était certaine, il ne montrerait plus, à Harry, cette image d'adolescent amouraché qu'il avait été. Sur cette initiative, il appuya sur la touche de son smartphone. Il entendit la tonalité, puis le son de la voix de Styles.

« Allô ?  
– Harry ! C'est Louis ! J'espère que je te dérange pas ?   
– Tomlinson ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?  
– J'aimerais savoir quelque chose...  
– Je t'écoute ?  
– Je sais que tu as reçu une proposition de rôle pour l'adaptation d'un livre de Cassie King. J'aimerais connaître ta réponse !  
– Ma foi, tu es bien curieux ! Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?  
– Harry... fit Louis d'une voix presque suppliante, mais assez pour que son interlocuteur le remarque.  
– Tu recommences Tomlinson... Mais pour te répondre, j'ai refusé.  
– Hein ?! Tu as dit « non » pour ce rôle !  
– Tu vas me faire répéter.  
– Pourquoi ? Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir ce rôle !  
– Allons Louis ! Tu le sais bien ! Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Le britannique ne put s'empêcher de rire. Harry était fidèle à lui-même.

« Tu sais, Cassie King aussi n'est pas comme tout le monde.  
– Que suis-je censé comprendre ?  
– Elle viendra. »

Louis savait pertinemment que Harry ne devait pas comprendre ses paroles. Ce n'était pas grave, car lui savait comment Cassie fonctionnait. Un refus n'était pas une réponse qu'elle accepterait. Surtout pour ce film, qui représenterait sa réalité. Elle avait décidé que Harry et lui seraient Adam et Stephan. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir avec un simple « non ».  
Après sa conversation avec Harry Styles, Louis appela Cassie.

« À peine partie que je te manque déjà ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
– Je voulais te dire un truc... juste un conseil.  
– Je t'écoute !  
– Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui... »

Louis n'avait pas envie que son amie connaisse son sort, car Harry Styles possédait vraiment un charme unique.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

 

L'avion était un excellent moyen de transports. Il vous permettait d'aller là où vous le désirez en un temps record. Durant le vol, qu'elle avait pris pour rejoindre Los Angeles, Cassie ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer contre Harry Styles. Ce dernier avait refusé sa proposition. Comment pouvait-il dire « non » à un tel rôle ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourtant, elle cherchait ce qui avait pu le mener à un refus. Elle avait pensé à l'orientation sexuelle d'Adam, mais c'était impossible ! Il avait déjà jouer un gay dans "Kiss me ! Kill me !". Elle était vraiment remontée contre lui. Elle avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens pour lui faire entendre raison. C'est dans cette optique, qu'elle s'était envolée direction les États-Unis. Louis et Angie lui avaient conseillé d'être diplomate, mais après avoir entendu Zayn Malik se moquer d'elle, Cassie n'avait aucune envie d'être conciliante. Toute façon, la diplomatie n'était pas son point fort. Dans son milieu, c'était Monsieur Delcour qui jouait le rôle du médiateur.  
Durant les onze heures de vol, Cassie chercha un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait eu mille et une idées des plus grotesques et des plus farfelues, mais elle appréciait l'idée de le kidnapper. Elle pensait que c'était toujours mieux que de le frapper ou de le supplier. Il n'était pas si connu que ça, donc personne ne remarquerait son absence. La jeune auteur soupira. Elle n'avait pas une seule idée valable pour le convaincre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait avancer l'argument de la notoriété que lui apporterait le film. Tout cela, il devait le savoir. Le plus important était de trouver ce que Harry Styles cherchait quand il jouait un rôle. Elle devait le découvrir.  
Elle passa les portes coulissantes de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur oppressante. Sans plus attendre, elle héla un taxi, avant de s'y engouffrer. La voiture jaune démarra, et Cassie ouvrit la fenêtre, en espérant que l'air s’infiltrerait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce type de climat. Que ce soit à Paris ou à Londres, la chaleur n'était pas aussi étouffante. Elle préférait la douceur de ces villes. La jeune femme appréciait New York, mais pas son côté démesuré qu'elle retrouvait dans certaines villes américaines. Elle n'était pas fan de leurs tours de métal géantes, et de leurs routes immenses. Elle préférait le traditionnel à toute cette modernité clinquante. Elle n'était ici que depuis même pas deux heures que déjà Londres lui manquait. Paris ne lui avait jamais provoqué ce genre d'émotions. Elle réalisa à quel point elle était différente des personnes, qui vivaient à Los Angeles. Elle était différente de Harry Styles, mais elle saurait lui monter son monde et le convaincrait.  
Le trajet fut assez rapide jusqu'à Bel Air, mais son taxi fut stoppé à l'entrée du quartier résidentiel. Un agent de sécurité lui demanda si elle avait une autorisation pour accéder à cette zone. Grâce à Zayn Malik, Cassie l'avait obtenue, ce qui lui avait valu plus d'une moquerie de la part du producteur. Certes, elle était connue dans le monde entier, mais ses fréquentations du star system se limitaient à Louis et quelques célébrités britanniques. Cassie avait tout simplement plus de chance de fréquenter un membre de la famille royale, que le gratin des stars américaines. Elle chercha le foutu papier, que lui avait faxé Zayn Malik dans son sac en bandoulière. Une fois trouvé, elle le tendit à l'agent avec son passeport.

« Madame, tout est en ordre, mais l'accord ne précise pas l'autorisation de l'accès au taxi. »

 

La situation aurait pu être hilarante, si elle n'avait pas été réelle. Cassie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle croisa le regard compatissant du chauffeur de taxi. Agacée, elle paya sa course, et récupéra sa valise dans le coffre. Elle regarda la voiture jaune s'en aller avec désespoir. L'agent lui rendit ses papiers. La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier. Elle ne se préoccupait pas que l'homme puisse la prendre pour une malpolie. Sa valise en main, elle s'avança dans ce quartier trop bien gardé à son goût. Elle n'avait pas le moindre plan, et n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la maison de Harry Styles. Bien sûr, elle avait l'adresse exacte, encore obtenue par Zayn Malik. Elle avait essayé avec Louis, mais il ne connaissait que celle de Pittsburgh. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle comprit qu'elle était perdue. Le soleil tapait très fort. Les rares personnes, qu'elle avait vues, l'avaient dévisagée comme une pouilleuse. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure avec son visage rougi par l'effort. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en désordre. Du moment, qu'ils ne lui collaient plus sur la nuque, cela lui allait. Peut-être que le problème était ses vêtements, tout droit sortis des armoires de Primark et de H&M. Mais c'étaient des marques également !  
Elle s'assit au bord du trottoir, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait envie de crier tellement elle était frustrée par la situation. Elle avait un besoin fou de se défouler.

« Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes perdue ? »

Cassie releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle découvrit un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, habillé pour faire son jogging.

« À vrai dire, oui. Je cherche cette adresse ! »

L'homme analysa le morceau de papier que lui tendit Cassie. Il regarda autour de lui, et commença à lui expliquer comment se rendre à l'adresse indiquée. La jeune femme le remercia sincèrement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était connu. Elle avait, en face à elle, Brandon Still de la série "The Wizards". Elle eut l'envie de prévenir Angie, qui était fan de ce programme mais son « Bonne chance pour votre nouveau job ! » que lui lança l'acteur, l'en dissuada. Son énervement envers cette ville ne fit qu'augmenter à cause de cette situation. Elle reprit sa marche, en suivant les instructions de Still. Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva devant une charmante maison blanche, qui ressemblait à toutes celles aux alentours. Cassie ne prit même pas la peine de s'arranger, qu'elle sonna à la porte. Une femme, d'âge moyen et d'origine latine, lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, je suis Cassie King. J'aimerais voir Monsieur Styles, si possible.  
– Je suis désolée, Madame, mais Monsieur Styles est parti ce matin dans sa maison de Pittsburgh.  
– Quoi ?! »

Cassie n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était juste un véritable cauchemar.

« Jusqu'à quand est-il censé rester là-bas ?  
– Généralement, il reste une semaine.  
– Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle devait aller à Pittsburgh. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une semaine à Los Angeles à l'attendre. Il n'était que 14h, donc elle avait encore le temps de retourner à l'aéroport, en espérant avoir un vol. Elle fit demi-tour jusqu'à l'entrée de la zone surveillée. L'agent de sécurité était toujours à son poste.

« Dites-moi ! Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de taxi par ici ?  
– Non, Madame !  
– Serait-ce trop vous demandez m'en appelez un ? »

L'homme rejoignit ce qui semblait être son bureau pour contacter le service des taxis. Cassie prit son mal en patience, et s'assit à nouveau sur le bord du trottoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Après onze heures de vol, trois heures perdues à venir ici, en plus du décalage horaire, elle était épuisée. Mais ses nerfs la faisaient tenir malgré elle. Elle attendit patiemment le taxi, qui semblait prendre son temps. Quand ce dernier dénia arriver, elle se laissa tomber à l'intérieur en demandant au chauffeur de la conduire à l'aéroport.  
Elle aurait voulu se reposer dans la voiture, mais l'insupportable chaleur l'en empêchait. Elle profita de ce moment pour envoyer un message à Louis lui demandant l'adresse de Harry Styles à Pittsburgh. Elle pria pour qu'il lui réponde rapidement.  
De retour à l'aéroport, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'une compagnie aérienne américaine. Elle demanda à être sur le prochain vol pour Pittsburgh.

« Le prochain sera dans une heure, donc il faut aller vous enregistrer rapidement ! l'informa l'hôtesse. »

Cassie régla le billet d'avion. Décidément ce voyage lui revenait très cher. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et elle se mit à courir avec sa valise vers les comptoirs d'enregistrement des bagages. Elle ne put même pas s'acheter à boire et à manger avant d'embarquer. Ni même de s'arranger un minimum dans les toilettes de l'avion comme elle l'avait prévu. Dès le décollage et jusqu'à atterrissage à Pittsburgh, Cassie dormit profondément. À son arrivée, il était 22h, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un taxi pour se rendre chez Harry Styles. L'adresse avait été gentillement communiquée par Louis, et la jeune femme l'en remerciait. Cassie n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle n'avait jamais autant de choses pour quelqu'un. Elle était plutôt du genre « Débrouillez-vous sans moi ».  
Le chauffeur la sortit de ses pensées, en lui annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle le remercia et récupéra sa valise. Elle était devant un immense immeuble. Comment pouvait-on vivre là-dedans ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les américains. La jeune auteur s'avança à l'intérieur. L'entrée était plutôt sobre, contrairement ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle passa devant ce qui semblait être le gardien de l'endroit.

« Bonsoir Madame ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
– Ça devrait aller ! Je dois me rendre chez un ami.  
– Désolé Madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas accéder aux étages supérieurs sans confirmation du résident, auquel vous rendez visite. Dites-moi donc quel est la personne que je dois contacter ?  
– Monsieur Harry Styles.  
– Je suis désolé, Madame ! Mais Monsieur Styles n'est pas présent.  
– Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais attendre son retour.  
– Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne réside pas ici pour le moment  
– Quoi ?! Mais il était censé venir ici ce matin !  
– Nous n'avons pas été prévenus de sa venue pour aujourd'hui, ni pour les jours à venir. »

Cassie essaya de garder son calme. Elle ne devait pas éclater maintenant, sinon ce pauvre homme en ferait les frais.

« Je comprends. Merci quand même ! »

Elle sortit. Elle avait envie de hurler de tout son cœur. Elle avait un besoin viscéral de se défouler. Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Pour commencer, Cassie se dirigea vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle demanda une suite pour la nuit. Ce voyage allait encore lui coûter, donc autant en profiter. Une fois dans sa chambre, la première chose, qu'elle fit, fut de se délasser sous une bonne douche. Ça la détendit un peu, mais elle avait toujours l'envie de tout casser. Elle aurait voulu appeler ses amis, mais le décalage horaire ne le permettait pas de le faire. Alors comme à ses habitudes, elle alluma la musique, et commença à chercher une idée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le traversin sur le lit. Elle se jeta sur sa valise à la recherche de chaussettes blanches, d'un marqueur, et du matériel de première nécessité pour la couture. Puis, Cassie courut dans la salle de bains pour récupérer le coton, fourni par l'hôtel. Elle commença par le fourrer dans ses chaussettes, avant d'attraper le traversin. Elle cousit les chaussettes sur le long oreiller. Satisfaite des bras, qu'elle venait de fabriquer, elle dessina un visage avec le marqueur. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le vrai Harry Styles pour se défouler, mais sa réplique était parfaite.  
« Toi et moi, on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et ça que tu le veilles ou non ! adressa-t-elle au sosie désigné de Harry Styles.

Elle augmenta le volume de la musique, et commença à chanter de manière complètement fausse, tout cela en dansant sur son lit, et en malmenant le traversin déguisé. Elle le frappa, lui sauta dessus, l'écrasa, l'envoya dans les airs. Elle le fit même danser. La nuit fut très longue, et heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés. Sinon, Cassie se serait probablement retrouvée au poste de police pour tapage nocturne.  
Le lendemain, le réveil fut des plus difficiles, mais elle pensa tout de même à réserver deux billets pour Los Angeles. Il était évident que son Harry bis avait besoin de son propre siège. À l'aéroport, on évita de la contrarier au sujet de l'oreiller, après tout, elle avait payé pour les deux places. Elle profita du vol pour terminer sa nuit. Dès son arrivée à Los Angeles, elle retourna dans le quartier de Bel Air. Elle tomba sur le même agent de sécurité.

« Déjà de retour Madame !  
– Dites-moi est-il autorisé au taxi de m'attende ici ?  
– Je suis désolé, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, ce n'est pas possible. »

Cassie se retint de l'insulter, et lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite. Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison de Styles, en traînant sa valise et son Harry bis. Elle devait probablement ressembler à une miséreuse, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle arriva, et sonna à nouveau à cette porte. Une femme, de type asiatique, lui ouvrit cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si Monsieur Styles est présent.  
– Je suis désolée, mais Monsieur a pris un vol ce matin. Je ne saurais vous dire pour aller où. Et Madame n'est pas présente.  
– D'accord ! J'aimerais juste savoir si Monsieur Styles était présent hier.  
– Oui ! Il a passé toute la journée ici, il me semble.  
– Mince ! Si j'avais su je serais venu hier ! ironisa Cassie. »

Ce sale petit vaurien s'était moqué d'elle. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait se laisser faire ainsi. Il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Cassie remercia la jeune femme, et quitta la propriété des Styles. Elle appela Zayn Malik pour lui demander de se renseigner sur les activités de Harry Styles. Ce producteur véreux était tout de même utile à la jeune auteur. Elle envisagea même l'idée de mieux le respecter s'il lui donnait ce qu'elle désirait.

 

**********

 

Cassie entra dans un luxueux restaurant de New York. Elle avait une élégante robe bleue, qui lui avait coûté excessivement cher. Il le fallait bien, car elle n'aurait pas passé la porte du restaurant avec ses vêtements habituels. Se fondre dans ce fastueux décor n'avait rien d'éprouvant, contrairement aux derniers jours qu'elle avait passés. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, mais cette personne ne l'attendait pas. Quand elle le vit apparaître dans son champs de vision, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Styles ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, avant de sourire.

« Bonsoir Mlle King ! »

Cassie savait que Harry Styles avait une voix extrêmement sensuelle, mais l'entendre en vrai, c'était juste intense. Cependant, la jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître de cet intérêt.

« Vous êtes dur à trouver, Monsieur Styles.  
– Mlle King, vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'être trouver.  
– Pourquoi ? Vous trompez votre femme ? fit-elle, en feignant de pas avoir compris le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer.  
– Rassurez-vous, ma vie conjugale me ravit pleinement. »

Tous deux étaient courtois, mais la tension était palpable. Aucun ne voulait céder face à l'autre.

« Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez refusé ma proposition, Monsieur Styles !  
– Avais-je une raison de l'accepter, Mlle King ? »

Cassie détestait son insupportable suffisance. Harry Styles était beau avec ses yeux verts, et sa voix suave mais elle avait envie de le frapper. Elle regretta presque l'absence de Harry bis, qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Le souci, Monsieur Styles, c'est que j'ai décidé que vous seriez mon Adam Anderson ! Et si je dois passer mon temps à vous poursuivre pour vous faire changer d'avis, je le ferais ! Et ce jusqu'en Enfers, s'il le faut !  
– Faîtes donc Mlle King ! Peut-être que je vous trouverai assez distrayante pour revoir mon jugement. En attendant, si vous voulez bien disposer, mes invités sont arrivés. »

Cassie adressa un grand sourire aux nouveaux venus. Avant de partir, elle jeta un regard noir à cet impertinent. Heureusement qu'elle pourrait se venger sur Harry bis.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda un homme, qui prenait place auprès de Harry Styles.  
– Personne ! répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ^^  
> Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre ! Avec le travail, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.  
> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas X Surtout que cette histoire est une originale avant d'être une fiction sur les One Direction  
> Normalement je sortirai un OS avant le chapitre 5 ^^
> 
> Hisachan  
> xxx

Chapitre 4

 

Le mois de juin était déjà entamé. Le soleil californien était bel et bien au rendez-vous. Cet état américain faisait partie de la célèbre « Sun Belt », qui se composait des états du sud des États-Unis. Pour une parisienne comme Cassie, ce climat chaud et sec était dur à supporter. Elle avait les cheveux attachés la majorité du temps. Au début, elle prenait soin de faire de jolis chignons pour avoir l'air présentable devant Harry Styles. Cependant, plus l'acteur se jouait d'elle, plus elle se moquait de son apparence. Pourquoi perdre son temps à y attacher de l'importance, quand son interlocuteur n'y prêtait même pas attention ? Cassie se contentait de ses shorts et de ses doubles débardeurs. Avec ses éternels converses noires, elle suivait Harry comme son ombre. Lui-même avait pris l'habitude de la voir tous les jours. Il était même persuadé de passer plus de temps avec Cassie qu'avec son agent ou son garde du corps. La présence constante de la jeune auteur provoquait un échange quotidien de messages avec Louis Tomlinson. Le britannique le harcelait pour qu'il soit gentil avec Cassie. Harry le soupçonnait de profiter de son amie pour entamer le dialogue avec lui. Il savait parfaitement que Louis avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul. Harry avait conscience de ce pouvoir d'attraction qu'il avait sur les autres. Il appréciait se sentir aimer, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'amour des autres pour avancer. Celui de sa femme lui convenait. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à l'université. Il était satisfait de cette relation. Il était comblé par sa vie actuelle, malgré la présence de deux parasites, qui étaient déterminés à ne pas le laisser tranquille. Son gros souci avec Louis, c'était la pureté de ses sentiments. Les personnes, qui l'aimaient, ne voyaient que l'image qu'il reflétait. Le britannique le poussait dans ses retranchements. Au point qu'il s'était montré odieux avec Louis. Mais les sentiments de ce dernier restaient immuables. L'anglais était juste tombé amoureux de lui. La meilleure des solutions aurait été de couper tout contact avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu, parce que dans le fond, il appréciait réellement Louis. Il aimait bien discuter avec lui, tout comme avec Cassie d'ailleurs. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer des similitudes dans le comportement de l'anglais et de la française. Peut-être que c'était un trait européen !  
En cette chaude journée de Juin, Harry décida de rejoindre la piscine de l'hôtel, où il avait eu une séance photo pour un magazine de mode. Il s'allongea sur une des chaises longues, qui bordaient l'étendue d'eau. Il profita du soleil, et surtout du silence. Au même moment, Cassie le cherchait partout dans l'hôtel. Elle n'avait pas eu accès au shooting, sous le prétexte de la confidentialité de la collection. Elle avait été contrainte d'attendre dans le restaurant hôtelier. Seulement, elle avait rencontré un membre de l'équipe, qui s’occupait de Harry. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé que la séance s'était finie une heure plus tôt. C'était la raison pour laquelle Cassie cherchait à nouveau le jeune acteur. La jeune femme le trouva finalement endormi au bord de la piscine. Elle prit place sur le siège à côté du sien. Elle le détailla, tout en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Harry était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Elle contrastait parfaitement avec la peau blanche de Louis. Cassie appréciait les cheveux de l'endormi.Ses yeux clos offraient habituellement un regard plein de malice, qui faisait pétiller ses iris verts. Au delà de son apparence, ce que Cassie préférait chez lui, c'était sa voix. Elle était juste suave et mélodieuse. Il avait beau être américain, on pouvait desceller dans sa voix, une touche semblable à un accent anglais. C'était probablement ce qui faisait son charme.   
Elle sourit un peu bêtement en le contemplant. Harry Styles était vraiment fait pour être Adam Anderson. Ils avaient tous deux un charme insaisissable.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait depuis un moment un regard posé sur lui. Il se doutait que c'était Cassie. Il sourit face à sa moue rêveuse.

« À quoi penses-tu ?  
– Je cherche comment te convaincre d'incarner Adam ! Tu crois que si je te kidnappe, quelqu'un le remarquera ?  
– Tu es complètement folle ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
– Juste un peu ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Sincèrement, tu connais quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi ?  
– Moi, King ! répondit-il en se levant pour quitter la piscine. »

Cassie se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Dans sa précipitation, elle s'emmêla les pieds. Elle serait tombée à l'eau, si Harry ne l'avait pas retenue. Il se moqua de sa maladresse. La jeune femme fut fascinée par son rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un charme irrésistible. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry lâcha sa main. Elle poussa un cri aigu, et tomba dans la piscine.

« Bonne fin de journée, Mlle King ! lança-t-il en affichant un sourire victorieux. »

Cassie était furieuse contre lui. Harry avait peut-être une belle apparence, mais c'était un crétin. Agacée, elle sortit de l'eau. Elle récupéra une des serviettes, mises à disposition pour les clients, pour se sécher. Avec ses vêtements humides, et ses chaussures pleine d'eau, elle regagna sa chambre d'hôtel. Zayn Malik avait eu la délicatesse de prendre en charge son hébergement sur Los Angeles.  
À peine rentrée, elle fonça à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Sous l'eau, délicieusement chaude, diverses émotions bouillonnèrent en elle. Elle eut brusquement le besoin de les mettre par écrit. Cassie enfila une tenue propre et sèche. Elle alluma la musique à fond, avant d'attraper son ordinateur portable. Elle se plaça aux côtés de Harry bis, et commença à écrire une nouvelle histoire. Celle qui prenait forme dans son imagination. Elle passa une bonne partie de sa fin de journée à écrire. Elle ne faisait plus attention au temps qui passait. Ce fut son téléphone en sonnant, qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle coupa le son de la musique avant de décrocher.

« Cassie ?  
– Louis ! Tu vas bien ?  
– Oui ! Et toi ?  
– Je sais pas trop...  
– Je suppose que Harry est tellement lui !  
– Oui, c'est ça ! Comment c'est possible d'être ainsi ?  
– Cassie, tu es pareille ! se moqua-t-il.  
– Moi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?  
– Cassie, tu peux me rappeler où tu es ?  
– Dans une gondole à Macao ? tenta-t-elle.  
– Tu es partie à Los Angeles parce que Harry Styles t'a dit « non » !  
– Mais c'est pour une bonne cause Louis !  
– Ça c'est dans ta tête !  
– Ok ! Ok ! J'abuse un peu ! Mais lui, il fait constamment ce qu'il veut ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne prend même pas la peine d'être exécrable à temps plein. Alors quand je le vois, je me dis qu'il y a de l'espoir...  
– Cassie, ne tombe...  
– Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui ! Je sais Louis ! l'interrompit la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste de la fascination.  
– Rappelle-moi ton type d'homme !  
– Grand, brun, aux yeux bleus avec beaucoup de charisme !  
– Donc à part le fait que Harry ait les yeux verts, il colle parfaitement.  
– Louis ! Toi aussi, tu corresponds à mon genre idéal, contre-attaqua-t-elle.  
– Oui, mais moi je suis gay, et plus petit que toi.  
– Tu es barbant ! Sérieusement pour 3cm de différence, tu crois que je te dirais « non » ?  
– Oui. »

Le ton de Louis était ferme et sans appel. Il savait que l'image du garçon parfait de Cassie correspondait à un garçon protecteur, ce qui voulait dire plus grand qu'elle.

« Si tu le dis ! Mais je te rappelle que tu es celui qui éprouve des sentiments pour Harry !   
– Cassie, je ne suis plus amoureux de Harry, fit-il sérieusement.  
– Je te crois pas ! Ce type est ton premier amour !  
– Mon premier amour était Roxanne au collège.  
– Louis ! Ne te fous pas de moi !  
– Cassie, ce type est marié ! Alors, c'est perdu d'avance ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.  
– Si Harry avait été libre, tu aurais tenté ta chance ?  
– Non.  
– Pourquoi Louis ?  
– Parce qu'il est hétéro... »

La jeune femme se sentit mal pour son ami. Il n'y avait pas pire que d'aimer quelqu'un qui était hors de notre portée. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait envie d'être auprès de lui à cet instant, afin de pouvoir l'enlacer, et lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour lui.

« Louis, veux-tu que je change Harry pour un autre acteur ? »

Le britannique savait qu'il avait coûté à son amie de prononcer cette simple phrase. Ce film représentait tellement pour elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il l'adorait. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme meilleure amie.

« Jamais de la vie ! »

Il ne la laisserait pas gâcher son film à cause de lui. Même s'il savait que ça lui ferait mal à la fin. Il finirait peut-être par pleurer de désespoir, mais il savait que Cassie serait là pour lui.

 

**********

 

Courir après Harry Styles n'était pas une activité de tout repos. Parfois, Cassie se disait qu'elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui courir après. À présent, sa fierté était en jeu donc elle devait réussir à le convaincre. C'était bien là le nœud du problème. Harry Styles n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce film, et encore moins pour son livre. L'avait-il déjà lu ? Cassie était persuadée que non. Le public visé, par ses livres, était en grande majorité féminin. Comment lui prouver que son livre était loin des amourettes, qu'on pouvait lire en ce moment ?  
La jeune auteur était désespérée. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait pas de solution. Harry Styles était une personne complexe. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle le fréquentait quotidiennement. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait rapidement pris ses aises avec elle. Est-ce parce qu'il était américain ? Ou bien parce qu'il l'appréciait ? Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner. Il ne réagissait pas comme elle. Louis avait beau dire que Harry et elle étaient semblables, elle ne comprenait pas cet homme.   
Le mois de Juin touchait à sa fin, et tout ce que Cassie avait obtenu, c'était un joli bronzage et des cheveux éclaircis par le soleil. Rien qui ne lui servirait pour le film. Son téléphone sonna. C'était encore Zayn Malik, qui allait certainement de moquer d'elle à nouveau.

« Que me voulez-vous encore, Monsieur Malik ?  
– Quelle amabilité Cassie !  
– Vous me dérangez Monsieur Malik ! Alors faîtes court !  
– Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?  
– Je réfléchis à comment kidnapper Monsieur Styles en toute discrétion.  
– Je dirais que le plus simple est de vous envolez avec lui à Paris.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais à Paris avec lui.  
– Parcequ'il y va pendant trois semaines en juillet, Cassie.  
– Quoi ?! Ce n'est que maintenant que vous me prévenez !  
– Cassie, remerciez-moi plutôt de vous offrir votre billet d'avion !  
– À vrai dire, il m'en faudrait deux. Et si possible à côté de Monsieur Styles.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Mais comme vous voulez ! Après tout, je récupérai cet argent bientôt !  
– Naturellement ! Je suis là pour vous remplir les poches ! »

Cassie trouvait Zayn Malik vraiment désespérant, mais il était très utile. Sans lui, elle n'aurait même pas pu approcher Harry aussi facilement. Leur relation pouvait paraître superficielle, mais c'était un échange de bons procédés. Après quelques mots échangés, elle raccrocha. Au fond d'elle, Cassie avait du mal à y croire. Paris, c'était sa ville ! Son domaine ! Elle pourrait y renverser le jeu en sa faveur. Elle en était persuadée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de Play for me ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5

 

L'avion, en direction de Paris, ne décollait pas avant 13h. Ce qui laissa à Cassie un peu de temps pour faire du shopping. Elle n'avait vu Harry que de loin. Il était accompagné de son épouse. La jeune auteur avait eu assez de retenue pour éviter de s’incruster dans leurs au-revoirs. Elle traîna dans les magasins de duty-free, à la recherche de cadeaux pour ses amis. Elle craqua pour un sac à dos marron de MCM pour Angie, et pour Louis, elle opta pour des baskets grises en cuir de chez Dior. L'idée d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour Harry lui traversa l'esprit. Cependant les folles dépenses, qu'elle avait dues faire par sa faute, la refroidirent. Décidément ce périple lui revenait cher !   
Elle s'installa sur un des sièges proche de la porte d'embarquement. Un café dans la main, elle positionna Harry bis à ses côtés. Elle attendit presque une demi-heure avant de voir l'acteur arriver. Heureusement que Cassie portait ses lunettes de soleil car elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Ses vêtements noirs faisaient ressortir son teint bronzé, ainsi que ce vert qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il était juste divin. Son jean slim lui moulait parfaitement les jambes. La jeune femme aurait souhaité que le brun se retourne afin qu'elle puisse admirer son postérieur. À la place, elle se contenta de la peau découverte de son torse, que lui offrait le t-shirt en col V. Cassie savait qu'elle se comportait comme une groupie, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie tellement il était à tomber. Il était juste parfait pour être Adam.  
Harry jeta un coup d’œil au traversin placé sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« King, c'est quoi ça ? »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire malicieux.

« "Ça" c'est notre compagnon de voyage !   
– Tu es vraiment folle ! Tu penses vraiment que ça va rentrer dans le compartiment à bagages ?!  
– Saches que Harry bis a sa propre place !  
– Excuse-moi ? Cette chose porte mon nom ?!  
– Tu vois pas que Harry bis, c'est toi ! Franchement Styles ! Tu ne t'étonnes pas que je ne t'ai pas encore frappé. Harry bis est ton remplaçant car je ne peux pas t'abîmer toi, mon futur Adam ! »

Cassie lui avait donné cette explication comme cela était une évidence. Il pensa vraiment qu'elle avait complètement perdu la tête.

« Personne n'a pensé à te faire interner ?!  
– Si, je crois ! répondit-elle avec fierté. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentait que son vol aller être long. Il pria silencieusement pour que leurs places ne soient pas côte à côte. Cependant sa prière fut vaine. À peine assis, il la vit débarquer devant lui, accompagnée de sa chose. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était du côté couloir si l'envie de se sauver le prenait. Ainsi il pourrait le faire avec facilité, ou du moins, il l'espérait.  
Juste avant le décollage, une hôtesse s'approcha d'eux.

« Excusez-moi, mais tout les effets personnels doivent être dans les compartiments à bagages, ou sous le siège devant vous, expliqua-t-elle en regardant l'énorme oreiller placé dans le siège entre Harry et Cassie.  
– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Notre Harry a sa propre place. Nous avons payé pour notre enfant ! s'écria-t-elle, alors que son regard s'humidifia. Dis-leur chéri ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du blond. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle le mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante ? Il sentait le regard de l'hôtesse sur lui, alors que Cassie versait de véritables larmes de crocodile. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi bonne comédienne. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la source de son embarras, puis adressa un charmant sourire à l'hôtesse.

« Je vous prie d'excuser ma femme. Elle a quelques soucis psychologiques. Si cela vous convient, nous allons attacher la ceinture autour du traversin. »

La jeune femme en uniforme, ayant probablement pitié de lui, lui accorda sa requête. Harry attendit qu'elle soit loin de lui avant de perdre son sourire enjôleur.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, King ?  
– Moi ?! Mais à rien voyons, répondit-elle avec une moue innocente. »

Pourtant les yeux de l'auteur semblaient remplis de malice. Au fond de lui, l'acteur pressentait qu'elle préparait encore un mauvais coup. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, et il le savait. Harry commençait à bien la connaître. Il avait remarqué que Cassie aimait bien tout contrôler. Il fallait qu'on aille dans son sens, sinon c'était la catastrophe. Mais contrairement à d'autres, elle ne se contenait pas de geindre en réclamant son dû comme une enfant capricieuse. L'auteur était une fonceuse. Si quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait, elle se bougeait. Le brun appréciait ce trait de caractère de la jeune femme.  
L'appareil décolla avec une Cassie très calme. Cela avait même étonné Harry, mais il était heureux qu'il puisse se reposer sans que la jeune femme ne l'embête. De temps à autre, il jetait quelques coups d’œil dans sa direction. Elle semblait absorbée par un des films de la sélection de l'avion. Il en fut rassuré. C'est avec cette tranquillité qu'arriva l'heure du repas. Un steward s'occupa de leur rangée. Il leur servit chacun un plateau avant de répéter son action avec la personne suivante.

« Excusez-moi ! l'interpella Cassie. »

L'homme revint à son niveau.

« Oui, Madame ?  
– Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ? »

Le steward regarda à tour de rôle Cassie et Harry. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Combien de personnes sommes-nous ?  
– Euh... »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répondre en voyant les larmes de Cassie arriver.

« Chéri ! Dis-lui ! Notre Harry va manger quoi ? lança-t-elle. »

Le brun se demanda vraiment où Cassie trouvait la force de pleurer ainsi. Devant l'insistance des regards sur lui, il comprit qu'on attendait sa réponse.

« Il peut bien mourir de faim !  
– Chéri ! cria-t-elle d'un son trop aigu à son goût. »

Heureusement pour le steward, qui était dépassé par la situation, sa collègue vint lui expliquer la situation. Il donna un troisième plateau, avant de continuer son travail. Harry fulminait intérieurement. Il voulait laisser éclater sa colère, mais avec tous les regards qui le fixaient, c'était impossible ! Il se leva.

« King ! Lèves-toi !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Ne me fais pas répéter, et dépêche-toi ! fit-il sur un ton agressif. »

Il essayait de contenir sa colère, et la jeune femme le voyait. Depuis le début, peu importait ce qu'elle faisait, Harry ne s'était jamais énervé. C'est pour cela qu'en essayant de pas renverser les repas, elle se leva. À peine debout, l'acteur lui attrapa le poignet, et l'entraîna dans les étroites toilettes de l'avion. Il espérait sincèrement que le bruit de l'appareil couvrirait sa voix.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! hurla-t-il. Ça t'amuses de te moquer des autres ?! »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. À ses yeux, ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort. Elle aussi avait dû supporter énormément. Elle avait tout accepté. Harry n'avait qu'à changer d'avis pour le film, et elle se ferait une joie de disparaître de sa vie.

« Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! lança-t-il agacé par le silence de Cassie.  
– Change d'avis, et toute cette mascarade prendra fin !   
– Cassie, j'en ai rien à faire que tu me poursuives comme une dingue ! Mais humilier un type qui essayait juste de faire son travail, ça t'amuses ? Tu n'as pas de respecter pour les autres ! Et pour ce putain de film, écoute-moi bien car je ne le répéterai plus. Quand je dis "non", c'est "non" ! cracha-t-il avant de quitter la cabine.

Après le départ de Harry, Cassie s'enferma dans les toilettes. Elle aurait voulu tout détruire autour d'elle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à casser dans un avion. Elle inspira et expira fortement plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Comment une blague avait-elle pu dégénérer en un tel excès de colère de Harry ? Elle était sûre qu'il exagérait. Ce steward ne se souviendrait même pas d'elle. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi énervé ? Elle ne le comprenait pas, mais s'il pensait que c'était en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle allait abandonner, c'était mal la connaître.  
Calmée, elle retourna à son siège. Le brun s'écarta pour la laisser reprendre sa place. Son regard était menaçant, mais elle l'ignora. Cassie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la première bouchée de son plateau repas. Le plat était infect, et Harry s’aperçut de son dégoût.

« Tu en as deux à finir, alors dépêche-toi ! Car je doute que froid, ça soit meilleur ! prévint-il en affichant un sourire narquois. »

Cassie ne prêta pas d'attention à ses propos. Elle se força à tout finir, malgré son manque d'appétit. Pendant le reste du vol, ils s'ignorèrent mutuellement. Arrivés à Paris, le silence était toujours aussi pesant. Pour une fois, Cassie avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas en rajouter. Elle se contenta de suivre Harry, en tirant sa valise et serrant Harry bis contre elle. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la station de taxi, qui était déjà bondée de monde. En attendant son tour, il jeta quelques regards à Cassie, qui se tenait derrière lui. Il était toujours énervé contre elle, même si son agacement envers son attitude était légèrement retombé. Ils finirent par monter dans un taxi, qui les conduisit jusqu'à la capitale. Cassie s'endormit dans la voiture à cause de son manque de sommeil. Au début, sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule de Harry, mais ce dernier l'avait repoussée vers la vitre du bout des doigts comme si elle était un insecte nuisible. Il la trouvait agaçante malgré toutes les choses qu'il appréciait chez elle.   
Le trajet dura une bonne heure de Roissy à République. Le taxi se stoppa sur le boulevard Voltaire à la demande du brun. Harry hésita à réveiller Cassie, quand une idée machiavélique lui traversa l'esprit. Il demanda au chauffeur de conduire encore une heure dans Paris avant de conduire la jeune femme à l'adresse, qu'il lui indiqua. L'homme au volant accepta facilement la requête. L'américain l'en remercia avant de descendre. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda la voiture partir. Au moins, il aurait la paix pour un moment.  
Cassie fut réveillée presque deux heures plus tard par le chauffeur.

« Madame, vous êtes arrivée ! »

La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas à Paris. Il fallait dire que les grands espaces de verdures n'étaient pas le paysages habituel de sa ville natale.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ?  
– L'homme, qui était avec vous, m'a demandé de vous déposer à l'aérodrome de Brétigny ! »

Cassie regarda la base militaire devant elle. Heureusement que le chauffeur l'avait réveillée avant de s'être approché de l'entrée. Il avait dû penser qu'elle n'aimerait qu'on la surprenne à roupiller ainsi dans un taxi.

« Je comprends, mais pourriez-vous me ramener à Paris ? J'ai oublié mon badge chez moi.  
– À la même adresse ?   
– Oui, s'il vous plaît ! Désolée pour le dérangement ! »

Cassie ne pouvait pas s'énerver au risque de passer pour une folle auprès du chauffeur. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, en espérant qu'il ne dévoilait pas trop ses envies meurtrières. Il lui fallu encore une heure de trajet pour être de retour sur la place de la République. Elle failli tout de même avoir une crise cardiaque à l'annonce du montant de la course. Il était sûr que Harry Styles n'avait pas payé une partie du transport. Cassie sortit sa carte bancaire avec un sourire forcé. Quand le chauffeur tenta de lui prendre, elle imposa une faible résistance. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses 400 euros passer sur son compte. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Après avoir tapé son code, elle récupéra sa carte et ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers l'immeuble où Harry logeait pour son séjour. Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas le code d'accès. La jeune femme fut obligée d'attendre que quelqu'un n'entre ou ne sorte. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la gardienne ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle nettoyait le hall d'entrée. Cassie en profita, et monta au sixième étage. L'employeur de Styles avait mis à la disposition du brun un appartement. La jeune auteur aurait pu se contenter de renter dans son propre studio, mais l'idée, de perdre une fois de plus l'américain de vue, lui était insupportable. Elle avait trop donné d'elle-même pour qu'il ne lui file entre les doigts. Cassie sonna à la porte, mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle s'acharna sur la sonnette, mais Harry ne céda pas. Elle tambourina de toute ses forces contre la porte en hurlant. Elle avait fait tellement de bruit que la porte d'en face s'ouvrit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, King ? »

Cassie se retourna, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Harry. Sur le coup, elle se sentit un peu bête. Elle était persuadée que l'appartement était le 601. Soudainement la porte, devant elle, laissa apparaître un homme plutôt mécontent.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Ça va pas dans votre tête de sonner et de meugler ainsi ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle avait honte.

« Je suis désolée ! Je me suis trompée de porte ! expliqua-t-elle en français. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
– Pauvre conne ! cracha-t-il avant de claquer sa porte. »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Harry. Il avait l'air fatigué de toute cette comédie. Elle eut l'envie soudaine de tout abandonner. Elle avait l'impression de tout gâcher comme elle le faisait autrefois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura de tout son cœur. De mauvaises pensées envahirent son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir aussi faible. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus se laisser atteindre par les mots des autres. Harry l'attrapa et l’entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée, et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alors que les larmes de Cassie ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir, il lui prépara une tasse de thé et lui servit. L'auteur lui murmura un faible remerciement. 

« Tu as tes règles en ce moment ou quoi ?! lança l'acteur en plaisantant. »

La phrase était tellement surréaliste dans la bouche de Harry Styles, que Cassie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.   
– Tu t'es cognée la tête, King ? »

Harry n'était pas habitué à la voir aussi peu combative. Malgré ses excès, il ne pouvait nier sa détermination.

« Styles... Tu ne penses pas que tu abuses là ! »

Contre toute attente, le garçon explosa de rire.

« Moi, je m'inquiètes pour ta santé mentale, et toi, tu n'apprécies pas ! Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut !  
– Que tu joues le rôle d'Adam ! rétorqua-t-elle. »

Un silence s'installa, mais Cassie le brisa rapidement en poursuivant.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de jouer Adam ? As-tu déjà lu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, "Golden Freedom" ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres face à ses questions. Non ! Il n'avait pas lu le livre de Cassie, mais ça ne changeait pas l'idée qu'il s'en faisait.

« Je n'aime pas les gros films. Je préfère les films indépendants, expliqua-t-il. Et sincèrement, Cassie, sans avoir lu ton livre, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer dans un film pour adolescents. »

Étrangement, ça lui fit mal d’entendre cela. La jeune femme avait pourtant essuyé beaucoup de critiques, mais c'était la première fois qu'on réduisait son livre à une simple amourette d'adolescents.

« Honnêtement, je suis surprise ! Mais je ne vais pas défendre mon livre. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Lis-le et tu verras ! Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour le défendre ! »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de Play for me ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
> Je la poste ce week-end car la semaine prochaine, je serais prise.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^  
> Hisa-chan

Chapitre 6

 

Le studio, où logeait Harry, n'était pas très grand mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'était habitué au rythme de ses journées de travail, qui semblaient sans fin. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une chose étrange dans ce quotidien. C'était Cassie qui dormait dans un sac de couchage. La jeune femme avait un appartement à Paris, mais elle s'acharnait à dormir sur le sol pour être sûre que l'américain ne disparaisse pas à nouveau.   
C'est ainsi que tous les matins, le jeune homme devait faire attention à ne pas l'écraser lorsqu'il se levait du clic-clac. Cette nouvelle constante de sa vie le faisait sourire, mais elle n'était pas du goût de sa femme, Eva Styles. Cette dernière s'était plainte de la harceleuse de son mari. Harry ne comprenait pas le souci car voir Cassie dormir avec Harry bis, ou la trouver en train d'effectuer des chorégraphies stupides sur le clic-clac quand il rentrait, ne pouvait seulement lui faire constater qu'elle manquait cruellement de sex-appeal.   
Malgré les nombreux défauts de l'auteur, il appréciait ce qu'il était avec elle. Elle le rendait plus mauvais qu'à son habitude. Il avait enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur, car même si elle le voulait à tout prix en tant qu'acteur, elle ne prenait pas de pincettes avec lui. Ce jeu du chat et la souris, auquel ils jouaient, le stimulait. Il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Cassie pensait constamment qu'elle était le chat, alors qu'il avait inversé les rôles depuis le début.   
Depuis leur dernière conversation sur le film, la jeune femme s'était seulement contentée de déposer un exemplaire de "Golden Freedom" sur la table basse. Il savait qu'elle avait l'espoir qu'il le lise. Harry était tenté de le faire, et le caractère de Cassie y était pour beaucoup. Il la trouvait intéressante, et se demandait quelle folle histoire elle avait pu écrire. Il sentait que s'il lisait le livre, il pourrait peut-être revoir son jugement. Cependant il ne le fit pas. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu trop rapidement. Une part de lui était satisfaite de cette situation. Ses chamailleries avec Cassie et ses messages avec Louis étaient devenus une routine. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre cette nouvelle proximité, car ils étaient deux facteurs de sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Parfois il avait juste l'impression de vivre dans un autre univers avec eux.  
Quand Cassie se réveilla, Harry était déjà parti travailler. Comme chaque matin, elle se prépara en écoutant les informations à la télé. Elle n'était pas passionnée par cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas se couper du monde. Être en marge de la société lui suffisait, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer pour une inculte en prime. C'est juste que parfois elle ne comprenait pourquoi on devait se préoccuper des soucis du monde entier quand les problèmes du quotidien étaient assez étouffants. Dans son cas, elle avait peut-être réussi professionnellement, mais le passé était toujours là. Elle ne pourrait jamais le distancer, et le message d'Angie reçu le matin même lui confirmait. Dans ces moments, elle avait juste besoin d'air. Elle emporta uniquement un carnet et un stylo qu'elle glissa dans sa bandoulière. Elle sortit.   
Dehors, la légère brise lui apaisa le cœur. Elle remonta le boulevard Voltaire jusqu'à la place de la République. Sur le chemin, elle acheta un croissant, qu'elle dégusta au pied du monument. Avec beaucoup de mélancolie, elle regarda les gens passer, et surtout les familles. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille heureuse comme les autres. À la place, ce fut une mère hystérique et enfantine. Au lieu de profiter sa jeunesse, elle avait dû jouer le rôle de parents pour sa mère. À l'école, elle avait appris à faire semblant devant les autres. C'était tellement plus facile que de devoir parler de ses problèmes. Elle avait juste dû apprendre à se battre contre la dureté de la vie. À ses 18 ans, elle avait enchaîné les jobs d'étudiants pour récolter assez d'argent pour fuir ce foyer néfaste. Les gens se mirent à la trouver dure et exigeante, mais Cassie l'était encore plus avec elle-même. Elle savait que son pire ennemi, c'était elle-même. Elle devait constamment se battre contre ses peurs ancrées en elle. Cette phobie de ne pas réussir la bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. La jeune femme savait qu'au fond elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était la réussite ou sombrer comme sa mère. Mais elle s'était faite la promesse de ne jamais devenir comme elle. Elle s'était battue pour se faire publier, et bien qu'elle soit au top, elle continuait de se battre pour garder sa place. Ce monde de luxure, qui l'entourait, n'était pas pour elle. Cassie n'arrivait pas à se complaire dans cet argent qu'elle avait pourtant durement gagné. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était juste une maniaque du travail.  
Sentant son cœur se gonfler de tristesse, elle se leva. Elle se remit en marche, et tourna rue du Temple, avant de continuer le long de la rue Turbigo. Trop d'émotions tourbillonnèrent en elle. Elle avait envie d'écrire. Cassie trouva une place dans un café du quartier piéton de Montorgueil, et mit sur papier ce flot qui l'envahissait. Écrire ne la délivrait pas de ses fardeaux, mais cela lui permettait de s’apaiser. C'était comme parler à un ami. La seule différence, c'est que une feuille de papier ne prendra jamais d'air condescendant. Elle était sa meilleur alliée. Sans vraiment le remarquer, la journée passa très rapidement. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de l'univers dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

« Allô ? fit-elle en décrochant.  
– Cassie ? C'est Louis ! Tu vas bien ?  
– Oui ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle devant le ton alarmiste de l'anglais.  
– Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, avoua-t-il.  
– Que c'est mignon ! le charria-t-elle.  
– Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi comment se passe ton séjour ?  
– Paris ? C'est super ! annonça-t-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme.  
– J'ai du temps ce week-end ! Tu veux que je vienne ?  
– Louis, tu viens voir Harry ou moi ?  
– Ne commence pas !  
– Ok ! Ok ! Ça me ferait très plaisir de te voir !  
– Je vais prendre mes billets alors ! On se voit samedi ! »

Alors que l'Anglais avait raccroché, Cassie sourit. Voir Louis était juste génialissime. Elle pourrait enfin se changer les idées.   
Quand elle rentra au studio, elle trouva Harry en train de dormir. Être l'égérie d'une marque semblait ne pas être de tout repos. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas pu profiter de ce voyage pour faire du tourisme. C'était peut-être ça, être célèbre. Profiter de sa vie uniquement sur une courte durée car le reste du temps vous n'en avez pas. Cassie l'observa un instant. Jamais elle ne pourrait être ainsi. Sa liberté, c'était toute sa vie, et jamais elle ne la sacrifierait même contre tout l'or du monde.

 

**********

Louis n'avait pas pris l'Eurostar depuis longtemps. Il ressentait toujours une appréhension à passer dans le tunnel sous la Manche. Cassie lui disait que c'était une peur irrationnelle. Elle avait sans doute raison, mais il eut tout de même une boule au ventre durant le trajet. En deux heures, il arriva dans la ville de son amie. Elle l'avait souvent critiquée, mais Louis trouvait que Paris correspondait vraiment à la jeune auteur. Sous leur apparence hautaine, Paris, tout comme son amie, cachaient beaucoup de chaleur quand on les connaissait. À l'image de Cassie, Paris avait ce charme que seuls les non Parisiens pouvaient percevoir. Ce petit truc totalement parisien qui plaisait tant à Louis.   
L'Anglais prit la ligne 5 jusqu'à Oberkampf. Il appréciait ce métro, contrairement à celui de Londres, car les wagons étaient plus grands. L'effet "sardine" était moins présent, enfin en dehors des heures de pointe. Arrivé à destination, il chercha le numéro de l'immeuble. Cassie l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas là à son arrivée, mais qu'elle laisserait les clés sous le paillasson. Il les récupéra afin de pénétrer dans ce logement temporaire. Il découvrit ainsi le petit espace dans lequel vivait Harry et Cassie. Il esquissa un sourire tant la situation devait être comique entre ces deux-là. Son amie avait omis de mentionner l'absence de chambre. À cet instant, il pensa vraiment que Cassie était cinglée. Il était sûr qu'elle ne manquait vraiment pas de culot. 

« Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement, Tomlinson ? »

L'Anglais sursauta sous la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ne pas être seul. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de ces paroles. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit presque immédiatement à la vue de ce Harry sortant de douche. Seule la serviette, autour de ses hanches, était le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Louis se sentit gêné. Il ne savait plus où posait son regard. Pourtant une goutte, qui se détacha de ses cheveux encore humides, capta son attention. Il la regarda s'échouer sur sa clavicule, et poursuivre son chemin sur le torse de Harry.

« Je ne te dérange pas, Tomlinson ! »

Pris en faute, Louis sentit que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Cassie m'a juste laissé la clé, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. »

L'Anglais ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et surtout où regarder. Il ne voulait pas être pris à en nouveau en faute, mais le corps de Harry l'hypnotisait. Ce tableau, qui s'exposait devant lui, était limite obscène. Des cheveux bruns encore mouillés et décoiffés. De fines lèvres rosies. Une peau légèrement hâlée. Une poitrine qui se soulevait de manière presque imperceptibles à chaque inspiration. Une ligne de poils sous le nombril, qui disparaissaient sous la serviette blanche. Louis avait envie de lui. Il le voulait. Il se mordit douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Parfois, il regrettait sa lâcheté. S'il avait été Cassie, il aurait tenté sa chance, mais il n'était que lui. Face à lui, Harry était partagé entre tenter le diable, ou mettre fin à cette atmosphère ambiguë. Il voyait parfaitement la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les prunelles bleues de Louis. Cela créa un sentiment de fierté. C'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré. D'autres, à sa place, auraient pu ne pas apprécier car Louis était un homme, mais l'américain se refusait de nier que l'anglais était beau garçon. Il savait pertinemment que le brun pouvait avoir n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'était lui qu'il avait choisi. Il en était fier. Il adorait ce sentiment d'être aimé.   
Décidément, Eva le tuerait pour avoir de telles pensées. Il était heureux dans son mariage bien que l'amour de son épouse n'atteindrait jamais celui qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Louis, ou la fascination de Cassie. Si seulement il les avait rencontrés avant Eva, l'histoire aurait pu être différente. Mais Harry était un homme fidèle, et jamais il ne trahirait le serment qu'est le mariage.

« As-tu fini, Tomlinson ? »

Louis remarqua que l'hésitation de Harry avait disparu. Il avait réussi à le troubler. Il savait que son ancien partenaire ne dérogerait pas à la règle de la fidélité, mais une envie de vengeance lui traversa l'esprit. L'américain avait toujours su garder sa contenance face à lui. Jamais il n'avait montré la moindre faille, alors il voulut en profiter. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, Louis s'approcha de Styles.

« Je sais pas trop... lança-t-il en approchant ses doigts du torse découvert. »

Ce fut à peine perceptible mais Louis le sentit frisonner avant que la main de Harry ne lui attrape le poignet. Dans un élan d'audace, le brun approcha sa main de la dernière barrière face à la nudité de Harry, mais il fut stoppé par la main libre de l'américain. Harry le défia du regard de tenter encore autre chose. Quand il lut la soumission dans les yeux de Louis, il l'attira contre lui, avant de le repousser sur le canapé. Il défit sa serviette qui tomba au sol, affichant ainsi son corps nu. 

« C'est ça que tu veux, Tomlinson ? »

Louis était littéralement ensorcelé. Ce corps, que d'autres pourraient trouver moyen, était tout simplement sublime à ses yeux.

« Regarde-le bien ! Car à moins qu'il y ait un cataclysme, tu ne l'auras jamais ! »

La voix de Harry était particulièrement calme, et ce fut blessant pour Louis. Il ne représentait rien aux yeux de l'americain, il ne méritait même pas que l'américain se mette en colère. Il l'observa rejoindre la salle de bain. Louis était loin du niveau de Cassie en matière de manipulation. Harry avait à nouveau renversé la situation en sa faveur. Le seul point positif pour Louis était qu'il avait pu sentir la chaleur du corps de son ancien partenaire. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé en soupirant.  
Quand Harry revint, il était habillé. Ce dernier semblait décider à ignorer son visiteur, qui remarqua l'exemplaire de "Golden Freedom" sur la table. Il s'en empara avant de le feuilleter.

« L'as-tu lu ?  
– Non, Tomlinson.  
– Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours le rôle d'Adam ?  
– Ai-je une raison de changer d'avis ?  
– Je ne sais pas... mais je pense que tu devrais le lire !  
– Si ton passe-temps est de lire des romans à l'eau de rose, sache que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, Tomlinson ! »

Louis fixa son ancien partenaire de jeu. Il sentait son agressivité dans sa voix. L'Anglais n'était pas sûr que ça soit uniquement à cause de son comportement. 

« Ce n'est pas une banale histoire d'amour. Et sérieusement comment peux-tu le penser après avoir fréquenté Cassie ? Elle est tout sauf banale !  
– Oui, tu as raison ! Elle est complètement folle ! »

Face à sa réponse, Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Son amie avait vraiment fait des siennes. Il ressentait son désespoir à travers ses paroles.

« Dire "oui", t'aurait bien évité des peines !  
– Tomlinson, je me passerai de tes conseils !  
– Harry... Ne le prends pas mal...  
– Tomlinson, puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette conversation ?  
– Rien. J'essaie juste de comprendre, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
– Le souci, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer ! King me harcèle ! Et toi, tu me fais du rentre-dedans !  
– Je ne te fais pas du rentre-dedans ! se défendit-il.  
– Ah non ? Et c'était quoi à l'instant, Tomlinson ? l'accusa l'américain.  
– Une plaisanterie ! Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour te draguer alors que tu es marié et hétéro !  
– Parce que si je n'avais pas été marié, tu n'aurais pas tenter ta chance ?  
– Non. »

La réponse avait le mérite d'être clair, et Styles en fut déconcerté. Il avait toujours pensé que Louis avait eu de la retenue car il était marié. Harry fut déçu de sa réponse. Il croyait que l'anglais était fou amoureux de lui, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

Louis baissa les yeux devant cette accusation. Il ne sentait pas d'affronter le regard foudroyant de Harry. Sa réponse n'avait pas plu à ce narcissique de l'amour, mais ce dernier se trompait s'il pensait que Louis était le genre de groupie, qui lui tournait habituellement autour. L'Anglais se contentait de chérir ses sentiments , et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils soient souillés par qui que ce soit, même pas par Harry lui-même.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Désolée pour le retard dans mon planning mais la rentrée a été difficile à gérer...  
> Je continuerai de poster une fois par mois au moins ^^ Il est reste encore deux chapitres. J'ai commencé la 2nd partie mais je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé... Mais j'ai une mini-fic en stock ^^  
> Donc j'ai encore de la marge lol  
> Sur ce bonne lecture !
> 
> Hisachan  
> xxx

Chapitre 7

 

Cassie ne rentra qu'aux alentours de 20 heures. Elle n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de voir son ami. Elle trouva Harry seul et allongé sur le clic-clac. Il regardait la télévision et la jeune femme n'était pas sûre que l'américain comprenne vraiment l'émission, qu'il visionnait, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Comme il ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle se contenta de s'asseoir au pied du canapé avec son ordinateur et se concentra sur l'écriture. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d’œil à la télé. Quelques sourires lui échappèrent face aux pitreries de Cyril Hanouna et malgré sa présence, Styles ne la perturbait pas. Elle pouvait écrire librement. Le temps défila et elle reprit conscience de son environnement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de l'acteur sur elle.

« Cassie ?  
– Oui ? fit-elle, un peu surprise par l'utilisation de son prénom.  
– Parle-moi d'Adam ! »

Elle se figea quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Harry. Cependant, une fois que l'effet de surprise s'estompa, elle réfléchit sérieusement à quelle réponse donner.

« Adam... Bien que vous ayez le même physique, et probablement le même charisme, je dirais que vous êtes complètement différents. Il est très intelligent mais il est également très inconscient. Il aime vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Contrairement à Stephan, il n'a pas de limites. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de profiter de la vie à 200%. Si je devais le résumer en un mot, je dirais qu'il est l'audace incarnée. »

Harry l'écouta attentivement. Il avait remarqué cette petite étincelle, qui pétillait dans les yeux de l'auteur, lorsqu'elle parlait de son personnage. Elle en était fière. Cet amour pour sa création le fascinait et le convainquit de lire "Golden Freedom". Alors que Cassie regardait droit devant elle durant son explication, elle releva sa tête vers son camarade de chambre. Ce qui fut probablement une mauvaise idée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le visage du garçon soit si proche du sien. Le souffle de l'américain venait s'échouer sur sa joue. Un peu plus et ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Cette idée fit sourire la jeune femme car c'était le genre de situation qui n'arrivait que dans la fiction normalement.

« Adam et Stephan sont les seuls personnages principaux ?  
– Non, il y a Blaise et Milana.  
– Laisse-moi deviner ! Milana, c'est toi ?  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
– Tu es assez narcissique pour ça !  
– Pas vraiment. Je pense que chaque artiste laisse une empreinte de sa personnalité dans ses œuvres. Tu as peut-être raison ! Il y a de moi en Milana, mais aussi dans les autres personnages.  
– Tu vis à travers eux ?  
– Non. Même si je reconnais que j'y ai mis beaucoup de cette audace que je n'ai pas.  
– Je pense que je lirai ton livre ! »

La jeune femme explosa de rire.

« Tu es tombé sous mon charme ?  
– Non ! Je veux savoir ce que tu avais à raconter.  
– Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de connaître ton avis ! Et j'espère sincèrement que tu comprendra que ce n'est pas une simple amourette d'adolescent.  
– Je n'ai pas dis que je le lirais immédiatement !  
– Si tu le dis ! lança-t-elle en riant. »

Le jeune homme aurait pu regretter ses paroles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après cette journée, il avait vraiment envie de connaître l'origine de la passion de Louis et Cassie pour ce livre.

************

Ce dimanche matin avait plutôt bien commencé. Louis avait débarqué vers 11 heures avec un assortiment complet pour un parfait brunch. L'américain en était ravi et Cassie se contentait de grimacer à chaque fois qu'il mangeait des œufs ou du bacon. En parfaite française, elle était habituée aux petits déjeuners sucrés. Les anglophones s'étaient moqués d'elle en la voyant avec son bol de céréales mais elle les avait ignorés.  
Après le brunch, la jeune auteur brancha sa Wii, que Louis avait gentiment rapporté de son appartement. Au grand dam de Harry, le seul jeu, que l'anglais avait apporté, était Just Dance. Alors l'Américain, assis sur le clic-clac, se cala contre le mur, les laissant ainsi jouer ensemble. Cependant la situation dégénéra très rapidement. Louis et Cassie avaient envahi son espace vital, en montant sur le clic-clac pour danser.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous respectiez vraiment les règles du jeu ! »

Les deux acolytes s'étaient stoppés pour le regarder et d'un sourire entendu, le garçon et la fille recommencèrent à se trémousser encore plus vivement sur le clic-clac. Cassie ne se gêna pas pour augmenter le volume de la télévision, avant de commencer à chanter avec Louis en se servant des manettes comme micros. Styles avait juste l'impression d'avoir atterri chez les fous. Devant son inactivité, il le forcèrent à se lever et ils l'encerclèrent en dansant et chantant à tue tête. Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Harry ne pouvait pas nier que leur bonne humeur n'était pas communicative. Cette après-midi là avait été remplie de fous rires. Ils avaient profité de l'instant présent, sans se soucier d'autre chose. Harry avait pu se lâcher, sans se préoccuper de son étiquette de star. Il avait eu l'impression de revenir à ses 16 ans, quand il était encore jeune et insouciant. Décidément cet enfant de Pittsbutgh était bien loin de sa vie d'aujourd'hui, alors il fut heureux d'avoir vécu ce moment.  
Vers 18 heures, Cassie et Harry accompagnèrent l'anglais à la Gare du Nord, mais à peine sortis, une pluie torrentielle s’abattit sur eux. Cette dernière ne les empêcha pas de marcher et de rire aux éclats face aux inepties de la jeune auteur.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? Sérieusement ce temps est parfait pour des retrouvailles langoureuses ! Imaginez deux types se criant "John !", "Smith !", et qu'ils courent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'embrasser.  
– ça ne devrait pas être "John" et "Kathelyn", fit Harry.  
– C'est un temps à attraper une pneumonie ! Ajouta Louis, au même moment ! »

Cassie éclata de rire.

« Les gars ! Vous n'êtes même pas sur la même longueur d'onde !  
– Non, mais sérieusement Tomlinson ! Tu as déjà vu un film romantique ? Le but est d'être ému à la fin ! Pas de rire !  
– Et pour toi, sous prétexte que c'est deux hommes, ça ne peut pas être émouvant !  
– Pas avec des gens qui s'appellent "John" et "Smith" ! »

La jeune femme finit par avoir mal au ventre tant elle riait. La situation semblait tellement irréelle.

« C'est sûr que ça passerait bien mieux s'ils s'appelaient "Harry" et "Louis", lança l'anglais avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. »

L'américain se figea, alors que le brun continuait d'avancer, fier de son petit effet. Cassie était sûr le point de s'étouffer, tant l'air venait à lui manquer. Elle essayait de calmer son fou rire pour respirer correctement. Au même moment, Louis se stoppa, et se retourna vers eux.

« Cassie ! cria-t-il.  
– Louis ! hurla-t-elle à son tour en courant droit dans les bras de son ami. »

Devant cette parodie, Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment intenables.

« Harry ! C'est mieux comme ça ?  
– Désolé de casser ton délire, mais comment espères-tu avec ta taille avoir le rôle principal dans une comédie romantique ? Au mieux Tomlinson, on t'utilisera pour le rôle du meilleur ami pervers, qui se prend toujours des râteaux ! »

Louis et Cassie le regardèrent les dépasser. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, et c'était de le gifler !

« Crois-tu que tu es grand, Harry ? lança Cassie.  
– Je dépasse le 1m70 ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici ! »

Heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Harry pouvait enfin profiter du calme, ou plutôt du fait de ne pas entendre les deux énergumènes qu'il se coltinait.  
Arrivés à la Gare du Nord, la jeune femme enlaça une dernière fois son ami.

« Allez ! Ne sois pas triste ! On se voit bientôt ! En plus, pour toi, j'ai accepté qu'on me séquestre pendant cinq mois.  
– Tu vas quand même me manquer ! »

Louis déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie, avant de prendre l'escalator. Il leur offrit un dernier au-revoir de la main, avant de disparaître de leur vue.  
Pour le retour, Cassie et Harry utilisèrent le métro car ils commençaient à avoir froid à cause de leurs vêtements trempés. Devant son inquiétude, Louis avait été obligé de promettre à Cassie qu'il se changerait dans les toilettes de l'Eurostar. Rentrés, ils prirent chacun une bonne douche bien chaude pour éviter de tomber malade. Ils s'installèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télévision.

« King ?  
– Oui ?  
– Tomlinson voulait dire quoi par: « séquestrer pendant cinq mois » ? »

Cassie se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Elle venait à peine de réussir à le convaincre de lire son livre, et lui annoncer cela serait une nouvelle raison pour lui de refuser ce rôle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se jeter à l'eau. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement.

« Le tournage de "Golden Freedom" aura lieu à huit clos. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

« Ce qui signifie ?  
– Que pendant cinq mois, personne n'aura de contact avec l'extérieur ! Donc si tu acceptes, pendant cinq mois, tu ne verras pas ta femme ! »

Styles ne savait pas trop comment réagir. S'il était honnête, il lui dirait que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il savait qu'Eva ne partagerait pas son détachement face à la situation. Il était certain qu'elle le prendrait très mal. Déjà qu'elle lui en voulait de passer tout son temps avec Cassie. Il n'y pouvait rien si la jeune auteur s'était mise en tête de le poursuivre. C'était elle qui était venue le chercher, pas le contraire. Et s'il acceptait ce rôle, cela allait compliquer sa vie conjugale. Pourtant, il le savait déjà, son travail passerait en premier. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, alors pourquoi cela changeait aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce qu'Eva commençait à douter, mais dans le fond, si le rôle lui plaisait, rien ne l'empêcherait de le jouer.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée pour mon retard.  
> Le dernier chapitre de la première partie sera posté pour Noël et commencerait à publier la seconde quand elle sera finie ^^   
> En attendant, je posterai à partir de Janvier une nouvelle mini-fic de 6 chapitres ( 1 par mois ), et éventuellement d'autres OS quand j'aurais le temps.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^
> 
> Hisa-chan  
> xxx

Chapitre 8

 

Le séjour à Paris était enfin terminé, et bien que Harry ait apprécié ce voyage, il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. À ses côtés, Cassie s'était endormie. Il profita de ce silence-radio pour lire "Golden Freedom". Il n'avait pas envie de sentir les regards insistants de la jeune femme durant sa lecture. Après avoir parcouru les premières pages, il se déconnecta de la réalité. Il fut complètement absorbé par l'univers que Cassie avait crée. Tous ses préjugés s'envolèrent. Lui, qui pensait connaître l'histoire de ce livre, il s'était trompé. La romance était certes présente, mais elle n'était pas le thème principal. Au fil du récit, il comprenait que le livre avait un côté érotique très présent avec de nombreuses de scènes de sexe. Pourtant lui, qui n'était pas fan de ce type de roman, devait bien avouer qu'il s'était laissé avoir. Son auteur avait fait un excellent coup de maître. Le sexe n'était pas libérateur, et n'avait pas le rôle principal. La devise du livre était "On ne vit qu'une fois, donc profitons de la vie". Il mélangeait bien les codes de l’aristocratie anglaise, et ceux des adolescents en quête de liberté. Les personnages de Cassie avaient soif de liberté. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était celle de se sentir libre. Ce leitmotiv était incarné par le personnage d'Adam Anderson. Harry trouvait ce héros fascinant. Il sentait que jouer ce rôle serait intéressant. Il avait envie d'incarner l'arrogance et l'audace, représentées par ce garçon. Un sentiment de fierté naquit en lui, car l'américain était sûr qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir être un " Adam " parfait. De plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire, Harry savait que travailler avec Louis allait être une partie de plaisir. Une part sournoise au fond de lui n'attendait qu'une chose: voir le jeune anglais défaillir face à lui. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il avait également hâte de savoir qui jouerai les rôles de Milana et Blaise. Il avait beaucoup apprécié leur couple dans l'histoire. Notamment, Milana qui semblait être une deuxième Cassie. Cependant, il lui semblait que l'auteur s'était trop préoccupée de Stephan et Adam et elle en avait oublié ses deux autres héros.   
Alors que toutes ces questions fusaient dans sa tête, Harry comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège de son harceleuse. Il voulait accepter le rôle qu'elle lui proposait.  
Arrivé à Los Angeles, il confia un jeu de clé et une adresse à Cassie.

« J'ai un appartement au centre-ville. Ça t'évitera de dépenser ton argent en frais d'hôtel.  
– Pourquoi ce élan de générosité ?  
– J'ai pu constater que ça ne te dérangeait pas de dormir dans un sac de couchage ! »

La jeune femme évita d'en demander plus, car elle savait que ses réponses ne lui plairaient guère. Elle le regarda s'en aller en soupirant. Elle était de retour à Los Angeles, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était heureuse. Harry ne semblait pas avoir lu son livre, alors qu'il lui avait promis. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'épuiser elle aussi, mais heureusement que l'écriture de son nouveau roman avançait bien. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de partir à la recherche d'un taxi.

 

**********

La chaleur du mois d'août commençait à se faire ressentir dans la ville. Les seuls endroits, où l'on ne se sentait pas oppressé, étaient le bord de la mer, ou dans les intérieurs climatisés. Dans la maison des Styles, Harry était heureux de sentir l'air frais du climatiseur. Originaire de Pennsylvanie, il n'avait pas l'habitude des étés aussi chauds. À son retour de France, il avait pu profiter d'une semaine de vacances, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas déroulée comme il le souhaitait. Sa femme, Eva, n'avait pas arrêté de lui reprocher son rapprochement avec Cassie, alors qu'ils s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur retour aux États-Unis. D'après Louis, elle avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace pour qu'il puisse lire et réfléchir une dernière fois à sa proposition. Alors Harry ne comprenait pas l’obsession de sa femme pour Cassie. À cause de cette jalousie, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Eva son désir de jouer dans le film de la française. Pourtant il devait le faire car de nombreuses propositions étaient arrivées. Son agence devait organiser son planning pour l'année à venir, et le tournage de "Golden Freedom" allait le bloquer de janvier à mai. Parler à sa femme n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Ils avaient toujours eu cette facilité à discuter sans le moindre complexe, mais ces deux derniers mois, tout était affaire de Cassie. Harry avait espéré de la compréhension de la part de sa femme, mais elle n'y avait mis aucune volonté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était comme cela car il n'avait jamais trahi sa confiance. Il avait peut-être moins de sentiments que elle à son égard, mais il avait toujours été fidèle, et n'avait jamais fait le moindre écart. Dans ses circonstances, rentrer chez lui devenait pesant, et aller dans son appartement était devenu impossible à cause de la présence de Cassie. Alors parfois les weekends, il restait à l'hôtel pour avoir la paix, même il passait plus son temps à discuter avec Louis en facetime. Il lui avait annoncé en premier qu'il avait accepté le rôle, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de taquineries de la part de l'anglais sur le fait que il avait mis trop de temps à dire "oui". Louis avait peut-être raison, s'il avait accepté dès le début, il n'aurait probablement pas été en froid avec son épouse. Mais quelque soit l'issue, il avait décidé de lui annoncer aujourd'hui. 

« Eva, tu pourrais venir t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de te parler. »

La jeune femme jaugea son mari un instant, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Harry soupira. Il trouvait que son comportement était infantile. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé de leur salon. 

« Je t'écoute ! Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer ? fit-elle un peu sèchement.  
– Rien de spécial ! Je voulais juste parler de mon planning !  
– Ne devrais-tu pas en parler avec ton harceleuse plutôt ? Elle saurait où te trouver comme ça ! À moins que tu l'aies déjà fait.  
– Eva, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, dit-il d'une voix calme.  
– Je ne commence rien. Allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire !  
– On m'a proposé de jouer dans le nouveau film de Nicolas Spears...  
– Oh mon Dieu ! C'est génial Harry ! lâcha-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas s'être assise auprès de son mari. Spears est un génie ! Jouer dans son film doit être un honneur pour toi !  
– À vrai dire, j'ai refusé l'offre... »

L'expression du visage de Eva se décomposa devant cette annonce. La jeune femme était scandalisée par ce refus. Comment son mari avait pu dire "non" au plus grand réalisateur de leur génération ? Harry la fixa. Il la comprenait, mais le rôle d'Adam lui tenait à cœur. 

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as rejeté une telle offre ?!  
– Il tombe au même moment que le tournage de "Golden Freedom", et j'ai accepté le rôle d'Adam.  
– Tu as quoi ?! s'écria Eva.  
– J'ai accepté l'offre pour "Golden Freedom".  
– Tu te moques de moi là ?! Tu étais contre ce rôle !  
– J'ai changé d'avis !   
– C'était avant ou après que tu sois passé entre ses jambes ?  
– Eva ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas couché avec King !  
– Ah bon ?! Permets-moi d'en douter ! Sinon comment expliques-tu ce changement si soudain ?  
– J'ai juste lu le livre !  
– Toi ! Harry ! Tu changes d'avis à cause d'un bouquin ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
– Non, Eva ! Et arrête de hurler ! Il n'y a rien eu entre moi et King ! Alors stoppe-toi de suite !  
– Tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes regardés dans le blanc des yeux durant toutes les soirées, que vous avez passé ensemble ?!  
– Bien sûr que non ! Elle préférait écrire, et moi dormir, répondit-il avec colère. Je te rappelle que je suis allé à Paris pour le travail ! Pas pour m'amuser !  
– Il est hors de question que tu joues dans ce film ! Depuis que tu fréquentes cette femme, je ne te reconnais plus.  
– Oh ! Arrêtes-toi maintenant ! Je n'ai pas changé ! Et dernière chose, je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Si je veux jouer ce rôle, je le ferai !  
– Tu vois ! Regarde comment tu me parles ? C'est à cause d'elle ! Je t'en prie Harry ! Ne fais pas ça !  
– Mais arrête avec Cassie ! »

Eva n'en pouvait plus. Elle était arrivée à un point qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Son mari ne voyait pas à quel point il était obsédé par cette femme. Elle avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens pour lui faire entendre raison. Ce n'était pas elle qui était folle ! Elle le voyait bien que son mari la trompait. Il était toujours sur son téléphone, affichant cet air manipulateur. Son petit sourire pervers la rendait dingue. Harry se détournait d'elle, et il osait prétendre le contraire. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits, où il n'était pas rentré, probablement en train de fricoter avec son harceleuse. 

« Comment pourrais-je te croire quand tu l’appelles par son prénom ?  
– Tu ferais mieux de me croire quand je serai absent pendant les cinq mois de tournage !  
– Pardon ?!  
– Le tournage est à huit clos. Nous n'aurons pas de contacts avec l'extérieur. »

Comment son mari pouvait-il lui annoncer cela aussi froidement ? Cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid ! Eva avait envie de pleurer.

« Donc je vais devoir rester sagement ici pendant que tu t'enverras en l'air avec cette garce !  
– Non mais ça va pas ! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça ! Pour la dernière fois, Eva, il n'y a rien entre Cassie et moi !  
– Tu sais quoi Harry... Acceptes ce rôle ! Pars cinq mois ! Et je demande le divorce ! »

 

Harry devait avouer qu'il était surpris de la violence verbale de sa femme. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait si peu confiance en lui. Il se sentait trahi par elle, et ce sentiment le conforta dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.

« Demande le divorce ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi ! »

Sans plus attendre, il quitta le domicile conjugale après avoir récupéré ses clés de voiture. Il laissa Eva en pleurs sans le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Il était persuadé de n'avoir rien à se reprocher, alors il n'avait aucune excuse à faire. Pendant plusieurs heures, il roula sans but. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, ni de voir quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Jamais Eva et lui ne s'étaient disputés ainsi. Ils avaient eu des querelles d'amoureux, mais jamais une telle extrémité n'avait été atteinte. Dans ces moments-là, sa bonne conscience lui disait d'aller s'excuser, mais pour la première fois, elle était absente. Il n'avait nullement l'envie de le faire. Ça ne l’intéressait plus ! Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir prisonnier dans un engagement qui tombait en lambeaux. Pourtant la vie à deux était faite de hauts et bas, mais pour lui, l’égoïste de première catégorie, c'était impossible. Il était toujours celui qui aimait le moins, même avec Eva, c'était comme ça. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'aime pour deux, et dans son couple, sa femme n'en était plus capable. Ce coup de foudre, qu'elle avait eu pour lui, les avait amenés devant l'autel. Pour la satisfaire, Harry avait toujours rempli les engagements de son serment. La seule chose, qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était jouer la comédie. Son travail représentait tout pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de donner vie à de simples mots, de leurs donner une apparence, une voix, une âme. Il allait jouer Adam !   
Il conduisit jusqu'à son appartement, qui était normalement son havre de paix, mais à son arrivée devant la porte, il entendit la musique à fond. Heureusement que les voisins n'étaient pas très regardant sur ce genre de dérive. Il entra à l'intérieur avec ses propres clés. Comme toujours l'endroit était vide. Cet appartement n'avait qu'une particularité, c'était ses murs, qui étaient une véritable fresque de street art. Harry avait toujours aimé dessiner, alors en ce lieu, il pouvait laisser court à son imagination, sans déranger qui que ce soit. En pénétrant dans le salon, il trouva Cassie, allongée sur le sol qui profitait des rayons du soleil filtrants à travers la fenêtre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, King ? »

Surprise de voir l'américain, la jeune femme se redressa, et baissa le volume de sa musique.

« Je pourrais te retourner la même question ! »

L'acteur comprit qu'elle faisait référence à sa présence non annoncée.

« Il s'agit encore de mon appartement ! »

Cassie ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone. »

Elle aurait apprécié lui répondre qu'il aurait pu le demander à Louis, mais elle se retint.

« C'est évident !  
– Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
– J'essaie de m'imaginer dans diverses situations afin de savoir comment mes personnages réagiront.  
– Et tu as besoin de mettre la musique à fond pour ça ?  
– La musique est un excellent fertilisant pour mon imagination !  
– Si tu le dis !  
– Et toi ?  
– Quoi moi ?  
– Tous ces dessins, c'est pour quoi ?  
– Me libérer l'esprit !  
– Je suis surprise que le grand Harry Styles puisse avoir des soucis dans la vie ! ironisa-t-elle.  
– À t'écouter les problèmes des autres semblent insignifiants.  
– Car la plupart du temps, c'est le cas ! Mais je t'en prie Harry ! Racontes-moi ! Ta femme t'a fait une quiche avec des courgettes, alors que tu n'aimes pas ça ! »

L'américain l'écouta débiter ses stupidités. Il esquissa un ou deux sourires durant son récit, en se demandant où elle allait chercher toutes ses idées farfelues. Était-il possible d'avoir autant d'imagination ? Cassie était vraiment folle, mais il l'appréciait quand même. Il aimait beaucoup sa fraîcheur. Il était sous le charme de cette folie, qui la caractérisait si bien. Folie qu'on retrouvait dans les personnages d'Adam et Milana. Eva avait-elle raison ? Il était peut-être attiré par Cassie, mais ça lui semblait tellement inconcevable. La jeune auteur ne l'aimait pas d'amour. Elle était juste fascinée par son talent d'acteur, et éventuellement par son physique. Sans vraiment se poser plus de questions, Harry s'approcha de son visage. Il laissa son souffle s'échouait sur ses fines lèvres roses, avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux châtains. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle pour exécuter une danse lente et sensuelle, mais ce baiser ne dura pas. Cassie l'avait repoussé.

« Parce que je suis un homme marié ? demanda-t-il.  
– Non ! »

Il en était sûr ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, et lui, il ne pouvait pas être avec une personne qui ne l'aimait pas. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré car il appréciait vraiment Cassie en tant que divertissement. Si elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, leur relation aurait probablement changé. 

« à cause de Louis... »

Harry devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Dans ses pronostics, la raison était soit " homme marié " soit "je ne t'aime pas".

« Il t'aime, et il est mon meilleur ami !  
– Je le sais, mais... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait passé ses cinq dernières années à esquiver le problème Louis. Cependant ces derniers mois, il était constamment là. Encore plus depuis leur altercation à Paris. Harry n'avait pas d'attirance pour les hommes, mais Louis était un cas à part. Il n'arrivait pas à être logique avec lui, alors il le fuyait, ou mettait son masque de glace quand la confrontation était inévitable, car il était tout simplement incapable de couper les ponts avec lui.

« Mais... ? fit Cassie, en le sortant de ses pensées.  
– Ma femme veut le divorce... »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Peut-être parce que tout en elle dégageait ce sentiment de confiance, et qu'elle le lui prouvait constamment au sujet de son amitié avec Louis. Elle était une oreille attentive pour Louis, alors pourquoi pas pour lui. Elle lui devait bien ça !

« Pourquoi ?!   
– Je vais jouer Adam ! »

La jeune femme n'y croyait pas. Harry Styles venait de lui dire qu'il acceptait de jouer dans son film. Cassie fondit dans ses bras, les faisant tomber à la renverse tous les deux. Harry sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou, avant de comprendre qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Toute la pression venait de redescendre d'un coup en elle, à telle point qu'elle n'avait pas pu maîtriser ses larmes. Son acharnement avait payé. Mais à quel prix ? Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité quand elle pensa à Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Harry se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire car au fond de lui, il était aussi perdu qu'elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que le père Noël a été gentil avec vous.  
> Voilà mon cadeau ^^ Le dernier chapitre de la première partie de Play for me.  
> Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup avancer sur la 2nd partie parce que je travaille à écrire une autre histoire destinée à la publication. C'est ma grande fierté et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais vous la faire découvrir ^^  
> En attendant, je vous offrirai un petit Narry pour la nouvelle année qui arrive à grand pas.  
> Si vous voulez me suivre, je n'ai malheureusement pas de twitter ( honte à moi lol ) mais j'ai instagram @cassie90s. N'hésitez pas à me parler, je ne mords pas ^^  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.
> 
> Hisa  
> xxx

Chapitre 9

 

La musique résonnait doucement dans la pièce. Leurs corps étaient allongés sur le sol froid. Ce silence entre eux était agréable. De temps en temps, Cassie lançait des coups d’œil à Harry. Son visage était si proche du sien. La jeune femme ne pouvait même pas dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi. Ses larmes avaient juste fini par sécher. Malgré son succès, Cassie se sentait toujours mal pour le jeune acteur. Comment pouvait-on divorcer ainsi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Cassie n'était pas une experte dans les relations amoureuses mais elle savait que le mariage était sensé refléter une certaine stabilité dans un couple.  
Elle tourna son visage vers Harry et l'observa. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de la légère brise passagère. Le front de l'acteur était dégagé à cause de ses cheveux coiffés en arrière. L'auteur s'étonna de la grandeur de ce dernier. Peut-être que Harry finirait chauve avant la cinquantaine. Cette simple pensée la fit rire.

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu toute seule comme une idiote ?  
– Pour rien.  
– Tu es vraiment folle. Et j'espère pour toi que tu en as conscience.  
– Tout de suite les grands mots ! répliqua la jeune femme. »

Harry afficha un sourire empli de fierté, avant de détourner la tête et de fixer le plafond.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec ta femme ?  
– Non. »

Cassie fut choquée par le ton sec du garçon. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle froideur. 

« Tu sais, le mariage est un réel engagement.  
– Je le sais mais là, il n'y a plus rien à sauver.  
– Harry, on parle de ta femme là ! Vous êtes mariés depuis un moment. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver ?  
– C'est très simple, King ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi. »

La jeune auteur le trouva très enfantin et elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter de son moment de vulnérabilité.

« Louis a confiance en toi... »

Styles se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'énonciation du nom de l'Anglais. Il en voulut à Cassie de lui rappeler que Louis était la personne idéale. Cependant, l'Américain était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas la moindre attirance pour les hommes et que, aux dernières nouvelles, Louis avait bel et bien des attributs masculins.

« Et toi, King, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies une vie amoureuse palpitante, railla-t-il.  
– Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Il posa sur elle un regard plutôt dubitatif.

« C'est sûr ! J'ai oublié à quel point tu étais prise ! Me pourchasser pendant 3 mois était bien plus amusant.  
– Honnêtement... oui.  
– King, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais songé à te faire interner ? »

Cette simple phrase eut le don de faire naître un sentiment de culpabilité chez la jeune femme.

« Peut-être parce que j'étais trop occupée à faire interner ma mère. »

Le ton de Cassie se voulait détaché mais Harry ressentit le malaise de la Française. 

« Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Cassie aurait voulu en parler mais pour dire quoi ? Que bien qu'elle ait fait le bon choix, elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Ce sentiment la rongeait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi vivre pour soi-même était-il si difficile ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se sentir libérée ? Finalement, en parler ne servirait à rien d'autre que de lui rappeler à quel point elle se sentait mal.

« Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire. Ma mère est juste dérangée psychologiquement donc j'ai dû l'interner pour que je puisse enfin vivre. »

Harry eut de la peine pour Cassie. Lui avait eu la chance de vivre une enfance heureuse avec des parents grandioses. Cependant, malgré son enfance compliquée, il trouva que la jeune auteur s'en était bien sortie.

« Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as fais le bon choix ou non mais , King, tu peux être fière de ce que tu as accompli. »

Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit la jeune femme. Harry avait su trouver les bons mots. Il avait évité de juger son acte et Cassie avait apprécié. C'est pour cela que ses paroles l'avaient rendue heureuse. 

 

************

 

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et Cassie avait réussi à obtenir l'accord de Harry Styles. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme casting pour les rôles principaux.  
Assise dans le bureau de Zayn Malik, elle sentait sa patience la quitter. Le jeune producteur avait tenu à la rencontrer avant qu'elle ne quitte le territoire américain. Mais ce dernier la faisait poireauter depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Quand elle aperçut sa tignasse brune de l'autre côté de la vitre de son bureau, elle soupira de lassitude pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. 

« Désolé ma chère Cassie, fit-il en entrant dans son bureau. J'étais persuadé d'avoir demandé à ma secrétaire de vous appeler pour décaler notre rendez-vous... Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas. »

La main de Cassie se crispa sur son téléphone et malgré l'air enfantin du producteur, elle eut la folle envie de le frapper.

« Oui, donc l'agence de Monsieur Styles m'a confirmé que ce dernier avait reconsidéré notre offre et qu'il acceptait de jouer le rôle d'Adam Anderson.  
– J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici juste pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà, Monsieur Malik !  
– Bien sûr que non ma chère Cassie. »

La familiarité du producteur rendait la jeune femme dingue. Elle regrettait presque les "King" de Harry.

« J'ai juste 2 ou 3 papiers à vous faire signer ainsi que votre note de frais, poursuivit-il.  
– Ma note de frais ?  
– Vous ne croyez quand même pas que l'hôtel était gratuit ?!  
– Bien sûr que non, fit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite. »

Intérieurement, Cassie fulminait furieusement. Si elle avait su qu'elle devrait rembourser l'hôtel que Malik avait payé, elle l'aurait payé elle-même directement. Elle signa les documents après un rapide coup d’œil mais sans s'attarder dessus.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, puis-je y aller ?  
– Oui ! Je tenais juste à vous dire que nous avons commencé à caster pour les rôles de Milana et de Blaise.  
– Cool..., fit-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme. »

Cassie ne laissa pas le temps à Malik de poursuivre et quitta le bureau de ce dernier. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, à présent, c'était de rentrer chez elle. Elle se débrouilla pour obtenir une place sur le vol de nuit en direction de Paris. Avec Angie, qui avait ses vacances annuelles en septembre, Cassie allait enfin pouvoir se détendre et profiter de la présence de sa meilleure amie.  
Durant son vol, la jeune femme travailla sur son nouveau projet. D'une certaine façon, ses dernières aventures au pays de l'Oncle Sam avaient été bénéfiques pour son imagination. Avec le flux d'idées qu'elle avait en tête, elle ne songea pas à dormir et à la force de ses nerfs, elle tint jusqu'à son petit studio parisien. À peine arrivée, elle balança sa valise dans un coin, ainsi que tout ce qui la gênait. Malgré la fatigue, elle jeta un coup d’œil à son portable et vit que Malik lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur. Elle hésita entre l'écouter ou tout simplement l'ignorer. Cassie savait pertinemment que Malik n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et consulta sa messagerie.

« Ma chère Cassie, j'espère que vous êtes bien arrivée chez vous. Je tenais à vous remercier car grâce à vous, nous avons notre Milana. »

Il eut un silence, puis le rire du producteur résonna dans son oreille.

« Honnêtement, je pensais pas vous avoir aussi facilement. Merci de jouer Milana car je ne voyais personne d'autre que vous pour ce rôle. Je vous ai envoyé par mail le contrat que vous avez signé sous le coup de la colère. Vous devriez être moins susceptible, cela ne vous réussit pas. Je vous enverrai le scénario dès qu'il sera prêt. Bon retour chez vous ! »

Et le message vocal s'arrêta ainsi. Cassie ne savait pas si elle devait croire à une mauvaise blague. Elle consulta ses mails et elle vit celui de Malik avec le contrat, qu'elle avait signé en pensant que c'était qu'une simple note de frais. Zayn Malik l'avait piégée en beauté. Dans un excès de colère, Cassie balança son téléphone contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Cette dernière se brisa sous l'impact. Voilà, elle avait récolté deux nouvelles dépenses: un nouveau portable et une nouvelle vitre.


End file.
